


horny for christmas

by sumomomochi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Modification, CHORCH, Canonical Character Death, Christmas, Dom Hux, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sub Kylo, Tattoo Artist Kylo Ren, brendol is only kind of an asshole, catholic hux, half dressed sex, its han bc of course it is, jewish kylo ren, kylo is such a brat lol, soft dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumomomochi/pseuds/sumomomochi
Summary: “So, uh, what are your parents like?” Kylo asks after an eternity, maybe five minutes into their trip.“They’re—” Tidge makes that face again, the pinched lip frown with his nose wrinkled in disgust, “—parents. They’re overbearing and a tad preachy. They’re not terribly keen on my interest in men, though they suppose if Neil Patrick Harris can have anormalfamily, then I, too, can be one of the good gays.”Kylo smirks and leans back in his seat. He says, “So I’m coming along to shatter that notion.”Tidge glances at Kylo, turning his head minutely, and Kylo can see a flash of a wicked smile light up Tidge’s severe face.“Precisely,” Tidge says.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i had a flash of inspo at like midnight way back in fuckin may about how the fics where the scary lookin tattooed motherfucker who puts out an ad about being taken for holiday dinners to piss off conservative parents in kylux are always from huxs pov so i was like I WANNA WRITE ONE FROM KYLOS and thus this bullshit was born. idk why i wanted to write christmas fic in fucking may i dont even particularly like christmas but i did and now i have officially written holiday fic. there shall be a new ch every day until christmas _probably_. its all written i am just. busy lol, but thats the plan
> 
> thanks to cherrymilkshake for betaing as usual, plus siveambrai for also taking a look at this for ACCURACY as well as my bro mina and my partner for letting me pick their brains about THINGS because im too lazy to properly research and just want people to tell me the info i need lol
> 
> anyways have some fluffy bullshit. merr crimmas

_do you hate your parents? do you really want to piss them off? do you not want to face them alone during the holidays? for 200 bucks ill go to christmas dinner with you as your boyfriend and give your family something to really talk about._

Kylo includes pictures of him dressed and shirtless, showing off his tattoos and his gothy Sunday best, as well as his email. He posts the ad on a whim, more for laughs than anything. At least, that’s what he tells himself. He may be a little drunk when he does it.

\---

TO: the_kylo_ren@gmail.com  
FROM: armitagehux@gmail.com  
SUBJECT: Christmas Dinner

Hello,  
I would like to attain your services as my partner for Christmas dinner. I will be leaving for my parents’ estate the twenty-third and shall return home Christmas night, after dinner. Is this an agreeable arrangement?

Thank you for your time.  
A. Hux

\---

Kylo didn't think someone would actually take him up on that stupid ad. He'd gotten a couple of replies and quite a few offers for simply _staying home_ , wink emoji. One _A. Hux_ has the most interesting proposition: a whole weekend away. Kylo already has the time off from work; he doesn't go home for the holidays much but his dad had always insisted on _one_ weekend a year during winter, so he's never worked around Christmas. It would be good for him to not stew in his apartment alone instead of going home to _his_ family, he thinks.

He emails A. Hux back.

\---

TO: armitagehux@gmail.com  
FROM: the_kylo_ren@gmail.com  
SUBJECT: RE: Christmas Dinner

an entire weekend wasn't what i had in mind but i might be willing to do it with the right incentive.

TO: the_kylo_ren@gmail.com  
FROM: armitagehux@gmail.com  
SUBJECT: RE:RE: Christmas Dinner

I will pay you 2000 dollars and you will be fed well. My family’s cook is very good.

A. Hux

\---

Fuck. Okay. That's a lot of money. This Hux must be loaded. Their _family_ must be loaded. Kylo is no stranger to rich family but he's been living off his own merit for a good three years and, as much as he likes living the way he does, two thousand dollars is a _lot_ of money.

He’d be stupid not to agree.

\---

TO: armitagehux@gmail.com  
FROM: the_kylo_ren@gmail.com  
SUBJECT: RE:RE:RE: Christmas Dinner

alright. you have yourself a deal. what's your phone number?

\---

Hux emails Kylo their phone number and Kylo texts them immediately, asking _what do i call you? And are you a girl or a guy?_

**Hux is fine. I am male.**

Kylo frowns. He's bi so this guy being a _guy_ doesn't bother him but him going solely by his last name is odd.

_im your boyfriend. im not gonna call you by your last name. i should have your contact info under something more personal._

**My given name is Armitage.**

_which you hate, i'm sure._

**Whatever gave you that idea?**

Kylo snorts, very pleased that Hux isn't entirely stiff. That will make pretending to be his boyfriend for a weekend easier.

_well, for one, it's a terrible name._

**Thanks.**

_what do your friends call you?_

**Most of my friends know to call me Hux.**

_most, implying not all._

_you must have a nickname_

Kylo has to wait almost an hour and a half before he gets a reply, and it's just one word: **Tidge.** He rolls it around in his mouth, says it a few times to familiarize himself with how it feels, sighs it like a lovestruck fool, then laughs at himself.

_i’m kylo. just kylo, no shortening needed._

**So you get to bully a nickname out of me but I'm stuck calling you the entirety of your equally terrible name?**

Kylo laughs some more.

_i chose my terrible name._

**Ugh.**

Kylo cackles. He kinda likes this guy.

_has anyone ever told you you're an asshole? lol_

**Most don't have the guts to say it to my face.**

Okay, Kylo definitely likes this guy. He knows he's a little scary with his tattoos and piercings. Add in the split tongue and implants and most _normal_ people run for the hills. Tidge sounds like he's capable of handling him, even if it's fake.

_i like it._

Kylo debates adding a wink emoji but decides to skip it. This is _fake_. He knows next to nothing about the guy.

**Quit flirting.**

_can't help it. it's just how i am. besides, you're pretty fun._

**Ugh.**

_so why do you want me to come to christmas with you?_

It's getting late. Kylo waits an hour, watching Netflix idly before finally going to bed.

The next morning, Tidge has replied.

**I am extremely tired of my parents asking when I'm going to settle down and have kids.**

That's a fair answer. His mom asks him the same thing pretty frequently. Kylo figures that's just what parents _do_.

_how old are you?_

**34\. You?**

_29._

**You're older than you look.**

_lol. it takes time to get as many mods as i have._

**I see. How many tattoos do you have?**

_fuck if i know anymore. they all kind of blend in together. i have full sleeves, a chest piece, a throat piece, one behind my ear, a couple on my legs…_

**Did you design them?**

_most of them yeah. i'm a tattoo artist._

**My parents are going to absolutely loathe you.**

Kylo’s grin makes Rey ask, “What has you so happy?” as she comes into their little office stuffed with a drafting table and a desk and a counter with the coffee pot.

“Long story,” Kylo tells her. She levels him with a deadpan stare.

“It had better not be like the time with the Wookie.”

“First of all, they’re called ‘bears’, and no, it's not, promise.”

Rey rolls her eyes and stirs creamer into her coffee, obviously not believing him.

“Have you told your mom you're not coming home for Christmas yet?” she asks. Kylo winces.

“Not yet,” he tells her. “I still have some time.”

“You should just go home. It'll be fine.”

Kylo makes a sour face and turns back to the design he's working on.

“Alright, fine,” Rey says. “But you're being an idiot.”

His phone buzzes with a new message alert. He waits until Rey heads back to the front counter before unlocking his screen.

**How long have you been a tattoo artist?**

_since i finished college basically._

**You have a degree?**

_yeah. majored in fine art._

**There are quite a few more mainstream careers you could have pursued with that degree.**

_but they wouldn't have been as fun. i couldn't be as fun_

**Yes. Fewer piercings in your face would probably be required.**

_my facial piercings are the least of my worries. those i can take out._

**Tattoos are slowly becoming less frowned upon. I imagine in art circles the tattoos on your hands would be overlooked if you were good at your job. You could still, to some extent, be fun.**

_maybe._

Kylo debates sending Tidge the gif he has of him wiggling his tongues but ultimately decides against it. He wants to see Tidge’s reaction to his hard mods in person. Sometimes that’s more fun. Besides, it's not like they're going to hook up. Tidge doesn't need a heads up that he's going to be on the receiving end of the best blow job he's ever gotten. It'd be like telling Tidge Kylo has a big dick.

_what do you do for work that allows you to drop two grand on some rando off craigslist to piss off your parents?_

**I'm an astronautical engineer. I design spacecraft.**

_that is fucking rad!_

**Thank you.**

Kylo can't think of anything to continue their conversation. It's not a bad thing. He knows anything Tidge tells him about his job will go over his head—he was never any good at STEM subjects—but that’s fine. He's being hired as anti-eyecandy; he doesn't necessarily need to know Tidge well.

But he does figure it would help a little. He has to trick Tidge’s family into thinking they're together for an entire weekend, after all.

_what's your favorite colour?_

**Why?**

_i should probably know you a little if i'm going to be your boyfriend for a weekend. favorite colours are like, the most basic get to know you question._

**Red, which is unfortunate because I look very bad in it. You?**

_it depends. i wear a lot of black. i love green ink in tattoos. my bedroom is painted navy. i'm an artist. i can't pick just one favourite colour._

**But you ask me to pick one.**

_which you had no problem doing._

**Fair point.**

_why do you look bad in red?_

**I'm ginger. I don't like how it looks with my hair.**

_understandable._

Their conversation peters out again. Kylo has no idea how people usually do small talk. Almost all the small talk he's been engaged in with strangers for the last four years has been about tattoos. That's all he knows how to talk about anymore.

He figures tattoo talk is as good as anything. It's easy to learn a lot about people when they talk about tattoos.

_do you have any tattoos?_

**No.**

_do you want any?_

**Not particularly.**

_just not your thing?_

**Basically.**

_do you like tattoos on other people?_

**Quit flirting.**

Kylo snickers to himself.

_;)_

**What are you doing?**

_now look who's flirting!_

**I am not. I'm simply continuing conversation.**

_suuuure. i'm on the way home. you?_

**Driving while texting is illegal you know.**

_i bus. problem solved. what are you up to?_

**Getting ready for bed.**

_knew you were flirting ;)_

**I am not.**

_why else would you tell a man as attractive as me that you're getting ready for bed. how do you sleep? do you wear pjs or…? ;)_

**That is none of your business.**

_you're the one who brought it up._

**Ugh.**

Kylo’s shoulders shake with quiet laughter. Tidge is so much fun to rile up. There's still a little more than a month until Christmas and Kylo finds he can't wait to spend the weekend as Tidge’s boyfriend.

\---

They talk like that for almost two weeks, just texting back and forth about random things, Kylo flirting and Tidge not-flirting. It's hilarious. Kylo hasn't had this much fun with a guy in ages.

Rey interrupts him in the middle of a text to Tidge while they're closing up for the night, asking, “Have you told your mom yet?”

“ _Yes_ , fuck,” he tells her. She eyes him critically like she doesn't believe him but he _did_. His mom had been… not disappointed exactly, but that might have only been because he told her he was going to someone else's parents’, someone who actually celebrates Christmas. She took that as he has a partner and had told him to bring them home to her soon.

“You going to your boyfriend's for Christmas, then?” she asks. Kylo rolls his eyes to mask how he averts his gaze.

“He's not my boyfriend,” he tells her.

“But you obviously want him to be if you're spending Christmas together.”

“I don't even know what he looks like,” Kylo says stupidly. He fights the urge to cover his mouth, surprised at himself. Rey laughs.

“You should ask for pics,” she says, grinning. She's right.

“I really should,” Kylo says, turning back to his phone.

_i need a pic of you to set as my phone bg._

**Don't you think that's a little much?**

_i'm invested. i'm gonna make sure there's no doubt in your parents mind that we're together._

**I don't take selfies. It would be odd for me to have sent you one.**

_then we should meet up. i’ll take a pic of both of us and you can look horribly embarrassed by it lol._

**Ugh.**

_that's not an answer, tidge._

**Can't we do something like that when I come to pick you up?**

_you'll be wearing the same shirt when we get there._

**I suppose you're right.**

**Fine. When and where?**

_i’ll have about a half hour free at 3:30 this upcoming saturday if you want to meet me at my shop._

**Alright.**

_cool. it's takodana ink, above the bar on 15th and old republic._

**Alright.**

Kylo is far too excited to see Tidge. Kylo still knows very little about him, just bits of trivia, but that doesn't stop Kylo from bouncing with nerves and glee. 

“Finally meeting up with your boyfriend?” Rey asks, too perceptive.

“He's not my boyfriend,” Kylo tells her again.

“So what's going on?”

“I'm—he's a friend from an uptight family. I'm gonna go home with him as his pretend boyfriend to piss them off,” Kylo says, his mom's mantra of _honesty is the best policy_ ringing in his head. He knows Rey would catch onto any lie anyway. He's had a hard enough time keeping this from her the last couple of weeks.

Rey stares him down, head cocked to the side, before she grins and says, “He's paying you.”

Kylo winces.

“Oh my fucking god, I can't believe you!” she continues, laughing. “What did you do, put an ad out on craigslist?”

Kylo scowls. He hates how she can practically read his mind. She laughs some more.

“You did! Oh my god, you fucking loser!”

“I didn't just blindly agree!” he protests, even though he kind of did. “We've been talking. He's a pretty cool dude.”

“You like him!” she teases singsong. “You've never seen him but you like him!”

“Well, yeah. He's kinda my friend.”

Rey just laughs. Kylo scowls harder and stalks off.

\---

Saturday rolls around and Kylo counts down the minutes until Tidge is supposed to arrive. He’s just finished his noon appointment and is wasting time fussing with the design for one of his clients on Monday when he hears the door jingle and Rey pipe up with her usual greeting. Kylo checks his phone for the time. It's three twenty-eight. He rolls the chair back enough to peek through the open office door. He can't quite see who's at the counter but he does hear a crisp, accented voice say, “I have a, uh, an appointment with Kylo at three thirty.”

Kylo is already up and out of the office when Rey says, “Alright, I’ll go get him.”

At the counter is Tidge. He’s definitely ginger, his copper hair slicked back neatly. He's just about as tall as Kylo but narrower. His jacket squares his shoulders but Kylo can still tell that he's slender—he has a slim neck peeking out of a charcoal scarf and lean legs clad in what have to be tailored slacks.

Rey goes, “Oh, there you are. Your three thirty is here.”

Kylo waves her off, focused on Tidge, who has turned to him. Kylo holds out his hand to shake, taught well by his mother, and says, “Tidge, hi, I'm Kylo.”

Tidge goes to shake Kylo’s hand, staring intently at him, then reels back in shock as his fingers probe the implant on the back. Kylo has to fight to keep from laughing at Tidge’s reaction.

“Come on back and we’ll talk,” Kylo says, turning back to the office. Tidge follows and, as soon as they're alone, he takes Kylo’s hands. He looks at the back of them dubiously, thumb running over the ridges of the implant in Kylo’s right hand. It is too familiar, too _intimate_ for their first meeting, but Kylo supposes he _is_ going to be Tidge’s boyfriend for a weekend, so he allows it.

Really, he doesn't mind. Tidge is quite handsome. Not striking and odd like Kylo is; no, Tidge is more classically handsome. He has high cheekbones that could cut a man and full, soft looking lips under a straight, centered nose. His eyes captivate Kylo. They're mirror glass pale and cold, like he's appraising Kylo and Kylo is coming up short.

Kylo wants this man to step on him. That's the only way to put it. Tidge is a sight to behold, sharp and calculating and commanding. Kylo is fucked.

Tidge shakes him out of his musings, asking, “What the bloody fuck is _this_?” his thumb pressing against a hollow in the silicon under Kylo’s skin. Kylo grins.

“They're brass knuckles,” he tells Tidge, who gives him a disapproving, pinched lipped frown.

“Do you have anything else I should be aware of?” Tidge asks, ignoring Kylo’s flirtatious smile as he drops Kylo's hands. Kylo’s grin sharpens as he stares Tidge down, slowly licking his upper lip from each corner in towards the dip of his philtrum. Tidge makes the perfect surprised _oh_ face, soft lips parted as he watches Kylo’s tongues do their trick.

“ _Well_ then,” Tidge says, cheeks pinkening the slightest bit. Kylo can't decide if he thinks it's funny Tidge skipped horror and went straight to blowjob potential or if it's disappointing. He always finds it so funny when normal people are shocked by his tongues. Tidge continues, saying, “My parents are absolutely going to hate you. Why would you do something like that to yourself?”

Kylo shrugs and says, “Why not?”

Tidge makes a face and a disgusted noise, making Kylo snort, then says, “Alright, let's take that picture. I'm sure you have things to do.”

He's brusque and right to the point. Kylo can't help but wonder if he's like this in bed too.

“You're going to have to take off your coat,” Kylo says. “Get comfy.”

Tidge sighs like Kylo is inconveniencing him as he pulls the scarf from his neck, shoving it into the pocket of his coat before he starts taking that off as well.

Kylo is still a little stunned—both that this worked, and that Tidge is gorgeous. He wants to put his hands all over Tidge’s slender body, wants him to take off his stuffy, prim clothes so Kylo can see all of him. Kylo settles for having him in just a sweater over a collared shirt and slacks, thankfully with no tie. Tidge has the look of a college professor; Kylo's always been a sucker for that type: someone straightlaced and cruel, who will put Kylo in his place.

Tidge is a wet dream come true. _Fuck_.

“Alright, how do you want me?” Tidge asks.

In his bed. Besides that, Kylo is not sure. Fuck, he didn't really think this through.

“Okay, uh, concept,” Kylo says, pulling his phone from his pocket, “It's our some-month anniversary and you brought me a home cooked dinner.”

Tidge wrinkles his nose and says, “I don't see why this needs a backstory.”

“In case someone asks me about it,” Kylo replies, leaving the _duh_ unsaid. Tidge rolls his eyes. Kylo rolls his own eyes right back and says, “Just come here.”

Tidge does with no hesitation. Kylo reels him in with the hand not holding his phone, arm around Tidge’s neck. He slots against Kylo's side perfectly, just slightly shorter, enough that Kylo slinging his arm over Tidge's shoulder is not uncomfortable. Kylo brings his phone up, camera open, and centers them in the frame.

“At least look like you kind of like me,” Kylo grouses as he takes a couple of pictures. Tidge is stiff and tight lipped next to him but Kylo can feel it as Tidge forces himself to relax a little, tilting his face in towards Kylo's just a bit, arm wrapping around Kylo’s waist. Kylo leans in too, bumping their heads together. The next couple of pictures are better, more natural, but not quite what Kylo wants so Kylo twists to kiss Tidge on the cheek, snapping a picture at the same moment.

Tidge freezes for a heartbeat before pulling away, scowling pink cheeked at Kylo. Kylo lets him go and opens the picture. It's perfect: Kylo's leaned into Tidge, nose pressed against his cheekbone as he presses a kiss almost to the corner of Tidge's mouth. Tidge had pulled a face, nose wrinkled, eyebrows drawn together, lips pressed tight in a comical frown. It's really cute. 

Kylo shows Tidge the picture and Tidge immediately says, “Don't you dare use that one.”

“I'm gonna,” Kylo tells him, grinning. “It's great.”

“Ugh.”

Kylo just laughs at him, already changing his lockscreen wallpaper. 

“Why am I doing this to myself?” Tidge grumbles under his breath as he picks up his coat. That is a fantastic question. Tidge seems… maybe not into Kylo precisely, but definitely a little fascinated by him. Kylo's used to this sort of dynamic, used to people focused on his looks and career over who he is as a person. It's not a _bad_ thing in his opinion. He's fine with one night stands and friends with benefits. It's his own fault for being so into the straight-laced, uptight kind of person anyway.

So Kylo lets Tidge complain to himself, leaning back against the drafting table to watch as he slides into his coat and wraps his scarf around his neck.

“I trust you have everything you need?” Tidge asks, so very proper as he finally turns to look back at Kylo.

“Yeah, this is good,” Kylo tells him.

Tidge nods once and walks out of the office. Kylo watches him go.

Rey looks entirely too pleased as she stares him down from the front counter.

“You're fucked,” is all she says when Kylo wanders closer, eyes glued to the stairs like that will bring Tidge back.

“I'm fucked,” Kylo agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

Tidge is going to be picking up Kylo soon. Kylo is packed, a bottle of nice wine sitting on the counter above his bag. Kylo has spent the morning going over his bag, packing and repacking various outfits he thinks will make the best worst impression. He’s changed twice, done his eyeliner, scrubbed it off, and done it again, pulled his hair back into every configuration he can manage on his own.

He's nervous. It's _stupid_. He shouldn't be nervous. He's not actually meeting his partner's parents. He's just… going to put his improv skills to work and be the bad boy everyone assumes he is. It won't be hard. Basically all he has to do is show up. His mods will do the rest.

He gets a text, a single word: **Here.**

Kylo slings his bag over his shoulder and grabs the wine, juggling it and his keys as he leaves his apartment and locks the door.

The car Tidge is in outside is not what Kylo expected. It's shiny and new but a _Toyota_ , not even a Lexus Toyota, just a Camry. Kylo opens the back door to dump his bag then climbs into the front.

“You look nice,” Tidge says before Kylo can comment on the car. “I did not think you were a polka-dot kind of person.”

“They're, uh, skulls,” Kylo tells him. He had taken inspiration from how Tidge was dressed, layering a sweater over a button up, though the sweater has a pentagram knitted into it and he has little tombstones clipped to each point of his collar with layers of chain connecting them instead of a tie. He looks objectively good. He looks like a pagan heathen, but at least one who wants to make a good impression on his partner's parents.

Tidge _hmm_ s dismissively and pulls out onto the road. Kylo really hopes Tidge will attempt to be nicer to him once they reach Tidge’s parents’ house, or else Kylo will have the worst timed hard on.

“So, uh, what are your parents like?” Kylo asks after an eternity, maybe five minutes into their trip.

“They’re—” Tidge makes that face again, the pinched lip frown with his nose wrinkled in disgust, “—parents.”

Kylo snorts. He very much understands where Tidge is coming from. However, he still says, “That doesn’t really help.”

Tidge sighs. Kylo tries not to stare at Tidge, his face tilted in just a bit, just to show interest. He can see Tidge, neat and orderly, watching the road intently with his glass pale eyes.

“They’re overbearing and a tad preachy,” Tidge says after a moment. “They’re not terribly keen on my interest in men, though they suppose if Neil Patrick Harris can have a _normal_ family, then I, too, can be one of the good gays.”

Kylo smirks and leans back in his seat. He says, “So I’m coming along to shatter that notion.”

Tidge glances at Kylo, turning his head minutely, and Kylo can see a flash of a wicked smile light up Tidge’s severe face.

“Precisely,” Tidge says.

“Alright, I think I can do that.”

\---

Tidge pulls off a small country street onto a long gravel drive lined with trees after a little less than two hours on the road. Kylo had managed to prompt stilted conversation, wanting to listen to Tidge speak with his stupid accent, but they had long since fallen into silence. Kylo gets the feeling that’s just how Tidge is. He hopes that doesn’t mean he’ll have to be the one to do all the talking.

The house is big, just like Kylo expected, looming over the circular end of the driveway. There’s a three car garage standing to one side, the house to the other, framing the drive like a triangle. Kylo swallows his nerves. He’s done worse. He’s performed on stage for hundreds of people. He’s tattooed in front of thousands of people. He’s dropped his pants and had a needle jammed through his dick multiple times.

He’s never met a partner’s parents.

Kylo reminds himself that Tidge is not actually his partner. Besides, it’s probably good that he’s never done this before. The whole point is to make a bad impression, to _piss off_ Tidge’s parents, not impress them.

He probably shouldn’t have brought the wine. It had been Rey’s idea. She told him it would be disarming, the good manners at odds with Kylo’s whole look. He had agreed but now he’s not so sure. He doesn't drink wine, doesn't know anything about wine. He was smart enough to go to one of the snobby local places and ask for a professional opinion, but this is a big house and the sixty dollars he had spent, while seemingly exorbitant then, really does not seem like enough now.

Tidge pulls a small suitcase from the trunk of his car and leads the way up to the front door. Kylo grabs his own bag and follows, coming up behind Tidge just as he rings the bell, which Kylo thinks is a little odd. He usually just walks into his own parents’ house if they’re expecting him, though he supposes that might be in part because his mom’s dog gets a little too excited over the sound of the bell. Kylo shoulders his bag and cautiously takes Tidge’s hand. Tidge glances at him in surprise but doesn’t pull away.

The door is opened by a teenaged boy, tall like Tidge, gangly still, like he hasn’t grown into his limbs yet. He can’t be much more than sixteen or seventeen and Kylo instantly sympathizes with him. He remembers being that awkward age. The kid looks first at Tidge before his gaze slides over to Kylo. He blatantly stares for a minute, wide eyes flicking to their joined hands, then says, “Da is gonna be pissed you brought a boyfriend without saying anything.”

Kylo’s eyebrows pinch together a little; the kid has a distinctly American accent but it sounds like he’s Tidge’s little brother, _but_ there’s a good twenty years age difference between the two of them. Kylo supposes he could be a nephew and be talking about a brother.

Then Tidge goes, “Da’s going to be pissed about a lot of things about Kylo. Might as well start off with a bang.”

Definitely a little brother. Kylo is not prepared for this at all.

Tidge’s little brother smirks, looking very much like a young, blond version of Tidge, and says, “Fair point.” Then he turns to Kylo and holds out his hand, saying, “I’m BT.”

Kylo has to let go of Tidge’s hand to shake his brother’s, introducing himself as just, “Kylo.”

BT’s smirk widens and he says, “Alright, you better come in before Da starts yelling about letting all the heat out.”

He steps out of the way and Tidge walks in. Kylo’s a step behind him, hesitating just the tiniest bit. He has no fucking idea what to expect. Tidge hadn’t said much; he surely didn’t mention a teenaged brother. All he had told Kylo was that his parents’ had a very heterosexual idea of how Tidge should be gay.

The inside of the house is nice. There’s a set of stairs leading up directly in front of the door, splitting the house into two sides. To the right is what looks like a sitting room, complete with a piano. To the left is a dining room, the table already set for dinner. There’s another archway into the back part of the house next to the foot of the stairs, from which a pretty blond woman in a nice dress who can’t be much older than Tidge walks out.

She does not have the same accent as Tidge.

“Oh, Armitage,” she says with a smile bordering on fake. “Who’s this?”

Tidge places a hand on Kylo’s back, right between his shoulder blades, saying, “Maratelle, this is Kylo, my boyfriend.”

Kylo smiles and offers his hand to her. She takes it limply, just his fingers, eyes wide, lips still tugged up into a forced smile.

“Kylo,” Armitage continues, “this is Maratelle, my father’s wife.”

A trophy wife. Kylo should have guessed.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Hux,” Kylo says, doing his best to be as polite as possible. He can see her judging him already, which is what they _want_ , Kylo reminds himself. It still makes him bristle like it always does. Offering to piss off someone’s parents with just the way he looks was probably not a smart idea, now that he thinks about it.

But Tidge’s hand is still on his back like he’s standing guard and Kylo _likes_ it. He may be a little salty at the judgement but he does kinda dig being presented as a boyfriend to people as important as _parents_.

He offers her the wine and she takes it automatically, cradling it like a baby.

“Thank you,” Mrs. Hux says, eyes never leaving Kylo, like if she watches him he won’t eat her drapes or piss on the carpet or whatever she’s afraid he’ll do. She adds to Tidge, “You should have told us you were bringing someone.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Tidge says. “You and Da are always wishing I was involved with someone.”

Her smile looks painful as she finally flicks her gaze over to Tidge. She says, “Well, I sure am surprised!”

It hits Ben what her face reminds him of and he has to fight to keep from laughing, his polite smile wobbling in his struggle. She looks like the victims of the Joker in Tim Burton’s version of Batman, her face a rictus of false joviality. 

Mrs. Hux turns away from them, shouting over her shoulder, “Bertrand! Come show Armitage’s… boyfriend the guest room.”

“I can show him, Maratelle,” Tidge says as BT groans from beyond the entryway they’ve stalled in.

“ _You_ go talk to your father,” Mrs. Hux says, voice sharp. “He’s up in his office.”

Kylo doesn’t miss the way a grimace flickers across Tidge’s face. He squeezes Tidge’s hand in his own and murmurs, “Do you want me to come with?”

“No, no,” Tidge says. “You go with BT. I can handle my father.”

BT appears behind his mother, squeezing past them to the stairs. Tidge turns to follow, pulling Kylo with him.

“Why didn’t you tell your parents that I’d be coming?” Kylo whispers.

“I didn’t think they’d be this pissed off,” Tidge whispers back. “They’re always going on and on about how they wish I would bring _someone_ home.”

“Yeah, well,” BT says, butting in, “Da smokes but I get caught with cigarettes _one time_ and he threatens to beat me into next Sunday.”

“And how long have you been smoking?” Tidge asks, scowling. BT grins.

“Year and a half,” he whispers proudly. Tidge heaves a sigh and BT adds, “Only been caught the once though!”

Kylo can’t help but laugh as Tidge hisses, “Da’s a doctor, you shit. Have you learned nothing?”

“But he smokes too!”

“Yes, well, everyone smoked in the sixties.”

Kylo snorts.

“ _You_ smoke!” BT accuses.

“And you’ll be happy to know that I’ve been working on the same pack for almost three months,” Tidge says.

BT makes a little _huh_ noise and looks past Tidge to Kylo to say, “You’re good for something, I guess.”

“Bertrand!” Tidge gasps, scandalized. Kylo just cracks up laughing and pats Tidge on the back.

“That was all Tidge’s idea,” he says, “though I _may_ have encouraged him a bit.”

“Can we _please_ get off the stairs?” Tidge asks. “I have to go face Da’s wrath and I would rather like to get it over and done with, thanks.”

“You’re the ones who started whispering all conspiratorial like,” BT grumbles, turning back towards the landing.

“Yes, to keep even _you_ from overhearing,” Tidge says. Kylo keeps snickering. There may be almost a twenty year age gap between the two of them but there’s no mistaking them as anything but brothers.

“Guest room’s down on this side, Kylo,” BT says, turning right off the landing. There are three doors on this side of the short little hallway, one to the left and two directly ahead, then a set of accordion doors on the right. BT points to the one in the rightmost corner and says, “That’s the bathroom,” before opening the one on the left, going through it.

Kylo has just dropped his bag by the bed when a loud, basso voice shouts, “What?”

BT snickers as Kylo looks out the door in alarm. Tidge’s voice raises too, though not quite enough to be heard clearly through the walls. 

“I won’t snitch if you wanna go eavesdrop,” BT says, “‘cause I’ll be doing it too.”

Kylo snorts and says, “You are such a little shit.”

BT grins.

“What’s the worst they could do? They already sent me to boarding school.”

Kylo laughs and gestures for BT to lead the way. They creep along the hall to the other side of the stairs, where a light shines under a door. They’re just in time to hear Mr. Hux go, “Well, bring him up.”

They scramble away from the door, but Tidge still gives them a look as he exits. He hisses, “Be glad it’s just me,” before adding to Kylo in a normal voice, “Da would like to meet you, love.”

That little endearment sends a shiver down Kylo’s spine. He stands up straight and says, “Alright.”

He’s not quite prepared for the bear of a man behind the door. Tidge’s dad is easily as tall as Tidge is himself, but heavyset, with a gut and a big, bushy beard that’s mostly grey now. He could almost pass for a Santa if not for the sharp, cold look he levels Kylo with, the same one Tidge has. Kylo fixes his posture and tries not to chew on his labret.

“You’re dismissed, Armitage,” Mr. Hux says. Tidge slips out of the room with a quiet _Yessir_ , shutting the door gently behind him. Kylo swallows hard, more nervous than he should be. To him, Mr. Hux says, “So you’re this… Kylo, are you?”

“Yeah,” Kylo says, then corrects himself: “Yes sir.”

Mr. Hux eyes him critically, cold eyes just like Tidge's, lips a thin line hiding in his beard. Then he asks, “What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a, uh, an artist,” Kylo says, stumbling over his words. “A tattoo artist, but I've done other things. Paintings. A mural once.”

Mr. Hux's eyebrows draw together, disapproving. Kylo's chest constricts, which is stupid, because they're aiming for disapproval.

“Did you complete higher education?”

“Yes sir,” Kylo says. “Majored in fine art, minored in business.”

That gets a slight nod.

“What are your long-term career goals?”

“Uh,” Kylo says brilliantly. Fuck. He doesn't actually know. He likes where he's at. “Keep at what I’m doing. Maybe open my own shop.”

“How much do you make?”

“Forty-two-ish grand a year?” Kylo says tentatively. Mr. Hux's eyes narrow.

“Are you telling me or asking me?” he says, making Kylo wince.

“It varies,” Kylo says. “If I’ve done a lot of commissions that year, I could make up to about forty-five, but if I’m not that busy, it drops down to about forty. So, uh, forty-two on average.”

That seems to satisfy Mr. Hux.

“Your retirement plans?”

Honestly, Kylo doesn't have any real plans. He's the only heir to his grandma’s fortune after his mom and uncle, on top of inheriting his mom's solid investments, so he’s pretty set. He says, “I have a trust fund I haven't really touched,” which is true. He expects Mr. Hux to ask about his parents next, but he doesn't.

“Where do you see yourself in five years?” Mr. Hux asks instead.

“Um,” Kylo says as he thinks. “With Tidge, building our white-picket life.”

Mr. Hux nods again. After a moment of consideration, he says, “Alright, you're dismissed.”

Kylo fights the urge to bow, instead copying Tidge’s quiet _Yessir_ as he turns to leave.

Tidge is standing at parade rest just outside the door. He turns his gaze from the far wall to Kylo as he walks out. His lips quirk up just the slightest bit at Kylo’s grimace.

“Well, you survived,” Tidge says.

“Barely,” Kylo replies. Tidge laughs softly and it makes Kylo's chest constrict in a wholly different way. 

Tidge reached out to touch Kylo’s shoulder, fingers flat on his scapula. He says, “That was probably the worst of it. Let's go join Maratelle and BT downstairs again.”

Tidge puts the tiniest bit of pressure behind his hand, guiding Kylo back down the stairs.

Beyond the entryway where Kylo met Tidge's stepmom is a kitchen that would make Julia Child proud and a family room with a big, plush couch and an even bigger TV. BT sits sprawled out on the couch playing a Gameboy while Maratelle sticks something in the oven. Kylo hesitates briefly, unsure, before he plows ahead and asks, “Do you need any help, Mrs. Hux?”

She gives him that blindingly fake smile again and says, “No, I’ve got it. You two make yourselves comfortable until dinner’s ready.”

It takes effort for Kylo to not insist on helping. His family has C3PO, has for years and years, so long that he’s practically family himself, but his mother has always bullied her way into helping and Kylo takes after her more than he’d like. He likes to be _useful_. Sitting around makes him antsy and he's already on edge.

He still takes a seat on the couch, Tidge dropping down next to him with his phone in hand, closer than Kylo expected. Kylo lifts the arm Tidge is a hair’s breadth away from and Tidge tucks himself under it, eyes glued to his phone like he's done this a million times.

“You guys are gross,” BT says, pulling a face at them from over the top of his Gameboy. Tidge huffs but says nothing. Kylo would bet good money that he rolled his eyes, and the thought makes him smile.

Tidge touches the back of Kylo's hand absently, tracing the shape of his implant. It's almost like he's not weirded out, like it's normal for him, like he _likes_ it. It's not often that Kylo meets someone of his type who's not at least a little uncomfortable with how modded he is, even if they're fascinated too. Tidge seems totally at ease. He's a better actor than Kylo expected.

“Do they hurt?” BT blurts.

Kylo laughs and asks, “Which one?”

BT makes the same sort of wrinkle-nosed face Tidge does and gestures broadly, saying, “All of it.”

Kylo shrugs.

“Different things hurt different amounts,” he explains. “The harder you go, the worse it is, but it's worth it in the end, in my opinion.”

BT lowers his Gameboy to his lap, perking up to give Kylo his full attention.

“What was the worst?” he asks.

“My tongue,” Kylo says, grinning. “I was out for like a month healing from it. Couldn't really eat, couldn't really talk, then I had a bit of a lisp while I learned how to talk with them. It was miserable.” He sticks his tongues out and wiggles them before adding, “But worth it.”

BT’s eyes go wide and he whispers, “Holy shit.”

Tidge snorts, as if he wasn't stunned the first time he saw them too.

“I didn't think real people actually did that,” BT says in awe.

“Not many people do. It's pretty intense.”

“Yeah.” BT pauses before asking, “What about tattoos? Don't tell Da but I wanna get one.”

“Depends on where you get them. What are thinking you want?”

“Maybe on my shoulder? I donno yet.”

“Shoulder blades suck—there's not a whole lot of meat between skin and bone so you feel everything.” Kylo squeezes Tidge's upper arm, just under the ball of his shoulder and says, “Here's not so bad. Not super sensitive. You'll still be stabbed with needles though, and you'll feel it.”

BT nods thoughtfully.

“When do you turn eighteen?” Kylo asks.

“Next October.”

“Then you've got some time to think about what you want,” Kylo says. “When you figure it out, come to me.” He grins. “I’ll give you a discount.”

BT grins back and says, “Okay,” while Tidge backhands Kylo lightly and says, “Don't encourage him. Da will be pissed.”

“Adults can do whatever they want to their own bodies,” Kylo says, shrugging. Tidge levels him with a deadpan stare, unimpressed.

“Just because you've used your body as a canvas doesn't mean we all should.”

Kylo grins and tweaks Tidge's nose, making him make that face, and says, “Don't deny the kid just ‘cause you're boring.”

Tidge bats Kylo's hand away and argues, “I'm not boring.”

“You're a workaholic academic whose job involves an unfortunate amount of math,” Kylo tells him, smiling, hoping he comes off as affectionate. Tidge huffs.

“Yes, well, we can't all be walking art,” Tidge grouses. Kylo snorts and wraps him up in a hug, kissing his temple, entirely pleased with how Tidge phrased his complaint.

“I _like_ that you're boring,” Kylo tells him. “It's nice with how weird my life is.”

Tidge tries to squirm out from his embrace, but Kylo is bigger and stronger. He grins against Tidge's hair as Tidge struggles. He smells nice; citrusy, familiar. Kylo can't quite place it.

Tidge pinches him on the ribs hard, making him go, “Ow, you dick.”

“You're supposed to let me go,” Tidge grumbles.

“Don't wanna,” Kylo says, affecting a whine. BT makes gagging noises. Tidge pinches him again and Kylo goes, “Ouch, fuck, okay, jeeze,” and releases him.

Tidge is pink-cheeked, scowling, but avoiding eye contact. Embarrassed, then. Kylo can't help how his heart soars at having flustered Tidge, at seeing him flushed. It's a good look on him. Kylo likes it. He wants to ruffle Tidge's perfectly neat hair and kiss him all over.

Tidge settles back against Kylo's side, eyes back on his phone, still scowling but _there_. Kylo likes it too much, likes _him_ too much. He wants to truly get to know Tidge, wants to learn more about him and spend more time like this, wants to smother Tidge in affection until he admits that he likes it. 

Rey was right. He is fucked.

\---

Dinner is interesting. Mr. Hux leads them in a prayer then Maratelle serves salmon over brown rice. It's good, even if Kylo's not much of a fish person. Tidge talks for them, catching up with his family. Kylo learns that Tidge's dad is retired, which doesn't surprise him, and that he spends a lot of his free time golfing. BT plays soccer at his school and is in the advanced classes, which impresses Kylo. Maratelle hosts a book club and is a member of some church group, which makes sense considering the prayer that started this all. Kylo's not necessarily bothered by Tidge's family being Christian, he's just largely clueless about how that works.

Tidge has just taken a bite when Maratelle asks, “So, how long have you two been together?” 

Tidge gestures for Kylo to answer so he very intelligently says, “Uh,” then, thinking fast, rambles, “A while? Less than a year but more than six months. Eight months?”

“That sounds about right,” Tidge says.

“I'm surprised you don't know the exact number of days, Armitage,” Maratelle teases. One corner of Tidge's mouth twitches like he's trying to not make a face.

“Well,” Kylo says, “we didn't have a real concrete start. The line between casually seeing someone and seriously dating can be kinda hazy.”

Tidge's hand finds Kylo's knee under the table, giving it a squeeze in thanks.

“How did the two of you meet?” Maratelle asks next.

Kylo almost says _Grindr_ but changes his mind a syllable in to, “Online.” The _g_ sound still comes out, making Tidge choke on his drink and BT snicker into his dinner, the two of them picking up on his original thought.

“Pardon?”

“Online,” Kylo repeats. He can feel his ears heat up, which is dumb.

“Oh?” Maratelle says. “What site?”

Kylo isn't sure if she actually cares or if she's just making small talk. Tidge beats him to answering, telling her, “Grindr,” casually, like it doesn't matter.

“Oh, I’ve never heard of that one.”

“It's a gay hook-up app,” BT, the little shit, supplies helpfully.

“Bertrand!” Maratelle says, scandalized, as Tidge goes, “Oh my God, BT.”

Mr. Hux watches this whole exchange, frowning. Kylo's flush crawls from his ears across his cheeks.

\---

After dinner, Tidge makes his escape, retreating upstairs to shower and leaving Kylo at the mercy of his family. Kylo tries to relax, scrolling Instagram on his phone while the Huxes watch the evening news. He’s not sure how well he’s achieving their goal; Tidge’s little brother seems to think he’s cool but Kylo is pretty sure he intimidates Tidge’s step-mom. He can’t tell what Tidge’s dad is thinking at all. He feels like Mr. Hux is coldly assessing him but hasn’t gathered enough data to really form an opinion. So far there hasn’t been any yelling, so Kylo guesses things aren’t going too poorly, but the _point_ is to make a poor impression.

Kylo _likes_ Tidge though, so he _wants_ Tidge’s family to like _him_.

This was an absolutely asinine idea.

He hears the shower turn off and goes to retreat, saying, “I’m, um, going to get ready for bed.”

BT says, “Night!” happily while their parents just _look_ at Kylo. Kylo has to work to not make a face as he flees.

Tidge is just leaving the bathroom as Kylo reaches the top of the stairs. He looks so _different_ , wearing pyjama pants and a worn out t-shirt, his hair wet and loose around his ears. Kylo stops in his tracks just to _look_ at him, awed.

“What?” Tidge asks.

“You,” Kylo says. “Just. You.” Then, for the benefit of anyone listening in, and because it’s fucking _true_ , he adds, “You’re so fucking pretty.”

Tidge rolls his eyes, but his ears go red. Kylo counts it as a win.

“You almost ready for bed?” Kylo asks. Tidge flushes harder and looks away, making Kylo grin.

“I suppose,” Tidge replies, shrugging one shoulder, still not looking at Kylo. It makes Kylo think Tidge _is_ attracted to him, makes him think that Tidge acquired his services to do more than just piss off his parents. Kylo’s alright with this; he wants to positively devour Tidge, wants Tidge to devour him in turn, an ouroboros of hot hands and hungry kisses.

Kylo climbs the last two steps to the landing, coming up close to Tidge, and puts a hand on the back of his shoulder. He can’t help but grin at Tidge, silently promising to wreck him. Tidge rolls his eyes again and stalks off to the guest room, Kylo following him.

Once the door is closed, Tidge hisses, “I’m not fucking you at my parents’ house.”

“Does this mean you’ll fuck me other places?”

Tidge narrows his cold eyes at Kylo, mouth set in a thin, disapproving line.

“No,” he says with finality.

“Okay,” Kylo says, shrugging, face relaxed and serene. He wants Tidge, sure, but he’s not gonna press the issue. Besides, he’s not so sure he believes Tidge, given how he blushed at Kylo calling him pretty. Kylo thinks he’ll be able to wear Tidge down.

Kylo pulls his sweater over his head and tosses it onto his duffle bag, fingers going to unclip his collar pins. Tidge stares at him, mouth open a little, like he’s shocked that Kylo is alright undressing in front of him.

The collar pins get tucked into a little zippered bag along with his plugs before Kylo stands and starts undoing the buttons of his shirt. Tidge covers his eyes with one hand and turns around, thoroughly pink. Kylo pulls off his boots and shucks his jeans, leaving them in a haphazard pile while he digs through his bag for his pjs. As happy as he’d be to lie down with Tidge in just his underwear—or less—he figured Tidge would be more comfortable sharing a bed if he was wearing _something_.

Once he’s wearing a pair of joggers and a tank top, he says, “You’re safe to look now.”

Tidge turns just enough to peek at him through his fingers before his hand falls away completely and he sighs.

“You are far too comfortable getting undressed in front of strangers,” Tidge says. He’s still pink in the cheeks, eyes averted. Kylo smiles.

“I have a lot of practice,” he says simply. Tidge _looks_ at him, eyes dragging up and down Kylo’s body like a tangible touch.

“I’m sure you have,” Tidge says.

Kylo takes a step forward and Tidge takes a half step back automatically, thighs bumping against the side of the bed. Kylo almost thinks it’s funny that Tidge seems wary of him, like he’s going to jump Tidge at the first chance he gets. He knows he’s a little intimidating—he’s big and heavily-modded and Tidge is soft and slender. Kylo could easily overpower him but where’s the fun in that? He’d rather have Tidge boss him around, put him in his place and keep him there with nothing more than a look. Tidge would be perfect for that, Kylo thinks, sharp and calculating. He likes that better than Tidge nervous like this.

“Which side do you want?” Kylo asks, firmly ignoring how Tidge basically called him a slut. He’s not a prude by any means, but he _was_ talking about getting undressed for mods. 

Tidge pats the bed behind him and says, “This side, if you'd be so kind.”

“Alright,” Kylo says, nodding. He doesn't miss how it's the side closest to the door. He circles the foot of the bed to his designated side and climbs in. Tidge watches him, eyes narrowed, lips pulled down in a frown. It's only once Kylo is settled, watching Tidge watch him, that Tidge joins him. He lies stiffly, far too close to the edge.

“I won't bite, you know,” Kylo says. “Not unless you ask me to.”

“Quit flirting,” Tidge grumbles, decidedly not looking at him. Kylo grins and pokes Tidge in the shoulder.

“Can't help it. You make it so fun.”

Tidge does look at him then, turning his head to scowl at Kylo. Kylo just grins wider.

“Seriously,” he says, “I don't want to do anything that'll make you uncomfortable. You _are_ unfairly pretty though.”

Tidge rolls his eyes and looks back at the ceiling.

“Do you want me to sleep on the floor?” Kylo asks.

“No,” Tidge says. “BT is entirely likely to just barge in in the morning. It would look bad.”

“Okay.”

“It's just—” Tidge wrinkles his nose. “—I haven't shared a bed in a very long time.”

Ah, that makes sense. Kylo asks, “How long?”

“Eight, nine years?”

“Jeeze,” Kylo says, breathing a laugh. “Please tell me that's not the last time you got laid too.”

Tidge backhands him in the shoulder and says, “Of course not!”

Kylo snickers, grinning wide at Tidge.

“Just not much for relationships?” he asks. Tidge sighs.

“You pegged me right, calling me a workaholic. I don't really have time for dating.” Tidge pauses and makes that face again before correcting himself with, “I suppose it's more accurate to say that I don't _make_ time for it. Others I know do just fine for themselves.”

“I don't date much either,” Kylo admits, shrugging the shoulder he's not laying on.

“Why not?” Tidge asks. “You're quite handsome past—” he gestures at Kylo. “—all that.”

Kylo laughs and says, “Thanks, I guess.” He shrugs again before adding, “I just… don't. I like people like you, the smart, proper, academic types, and I'm more of a curiosity over actual boyfriend material. Normal people don't much want to be seen with me.”

Tidge rolls towards Kylo and places a hand on Kylo's neck, palm over his thrumming pulse. He says, face serious, “I would not be bothered by being seen in your company. You are not someone to be ashamed of.”

Kylo's heart swells painfully, squeezing his lungs. He wants to kiss Tidge so bad, more than he already did. He doesn't get this, doesn't get people his type who are okay with his mods, who are okay with showing him off. He puts a hand over Tidge's, fingers curling around Tidge's thin wrist, holding him there while Kylo basks in the contact.

“Thanks,” Kylo says. “You're very sweet.”

Tidge sniffs and pulls away, lying on his back again. He says, “I don't know what you're talking about. I’m an arsehole.”

Kylo laughs at that, loud and bright, and Tidge shoots him a look, one that's wry and almost a little fond. Kylo likes it so very much.

“Come here, come a little closer,” he says, tugging on the sleeve of Tidge's t-shirt. “If you let me, I'll take up the entire bed.”

Tidge actually _smiles_ at that and scoots over until he's a reasonable distance away from Kylo. Kylo's guts erupt in a flutter of wings. He likes Tidge so fucking much already. It'll definitely become an issue but Kylo decides that's a problem for future him. He rests one hand next to Tidge's shoulder, just touching him.

“So I'm your type, hmm?” Tidge asks, still smiling, _definitely_ fond.

“Fuck, _yes_. It is _unfair_.”

Tidge laughs and the butterflies in Kylo's stomach go into overdrive.

“It's unfortunate that you're not really my boyfriend,” Tidge says. “You're working so hard to win over my family.”

“Your little brother seems to like me.”

“You're the antithesis of everything he's been allowed and he's a rebellious little shit. It's no wonder he's taken an instant liking to you.”

“Fair,” Kylo says. There's a beat of comfortable silence before Kylo asks, “Do _you_ like me?”

“I am rather enjoying your company, yes,” Tidge says, still smiling, honest.

“Cool. I'm not too affectionate?”

“You're the perfect amount of affectionate. I'm just a frigid bastard.”

The way he says that, eyes flicking down, his smile dimming, tells Kylo that that's been a problem in his previous relationships. It may be why he doesn't really bother to date anymore. Tidge's family doesn't really seem to be affectionate either, so it doesn't surprise Kylo that Tidge is not the most cuddly.

“You did alright earlier,” Kylo says. “On the couch.”

Tidge shrugs and says, “You still initiated that. I just followed your lead.”

Kylo grins.

“Not entirely. Touching my implant was all you.”

Tidge flushes and frowns even as he says, “It's _interesting_.”

Kylo laughs and nudges Tidge’s shoulder.

“You're doing fine,” he tells Tidge. “I like how you've been acting around me.”

“You like _me_ , you mean,” Tidge says, that smile blossoming on his face again. Kylo grins.

“Yeah, you're pretty alright.”

Tidge laughs, delighted, and says, “You're such a cock.”

“Takes one to know one,” Kylo says, sticking out his tongues.

Tidge looks at him, eyes focused on his mouth before his gaze returns to lock with Kylo's. Kylo can practically read Tidge's mind, grinning wider, all teeth around the twin points of his tongues. Tidge flushes and looks away.

“You like my tongues, don't you?” Kylo asks, voice low, sultry.

Tidge covers his eyes with one hand, his flush darkening, and says again, “They're _interesting_!”

“You want to kiss me, don’t you?” Kylo presses sing-song, teasing, leaning in towards Tidge. Tidge just goes, “Ugh,” making Kylo laugh before he says, “You can, you know. I don’t mind.”

Tidge pulls his hand from his eyes and just _stares_ at Kylo for a long moment, pale eyes narrowed, reflecting the darkness of the room to become vast starry abysses under the sharp spiderwebs of his lashes. Kylo’s chest constricts—he can practically taste Tidge’s hunger and he has to fight to not let it go straight to his dick. He bites his labret and watches as Tidge’s gaze zeroes in on his mouth.

Carefully, Tidge says, “Alright.”

Everything slows down—the way Tidge turns and shifts under the covers, the ticking of the clock in the room, Kylo’s very heartbeat all slow until the world seems to be moving through molasses, giving Kylo time to memorize _everything_. Tidge puts a hand against Kylo’s shoulder and _pushes_ , rolling Kylo onto his back, then straddles his waist. Kylo’s chest heaves with breath and he’s sure his pupils have blown wide. He’s definitely nursing a chub so he’s _extremely_ glad Tidge settled his ass over Kylo’s stomach. Tidge’s hands rest firm against Kylo’s shoulders, pinning him down with intent. Kylo could get out from under him easily but that’s not the _point_ ; the point is to be here, to give in, to let Tidge take what he wants from Kylo.

Tidge leans in and presses his mouth to Kylo’s and the whole world stops, narrowing until it's just _them_. Kylo ventures placing his hands on the tops of Tidge’s hips, fingers spanning his back, and parts his lips just so, just enough to be an invitation to invasion. Tidge takes him up on it, pressing his tongue between Kylo’s teeth to touch where Kylo’s is split down the middle. Kylo twists his tongues around Tidge’s, eyes drifting shut as he lets the kiss consume him. He hears Tidge inhale sharp through his nose, pulling away minutely before he dives back in, kissing Kylo with fierce determination. Kylo can’t help but moan, squeezing Tidge’s hips.

Tidge pulls away, cheeks dark, lips shiny wet with their spit. Kylo stares at him, his own face hot, his dick tenting his joggers. He wills himself to calm down, his heart hammering behind his ribs and his breath coming quick like he’s spent the last half hour on a treadmill. He’s very happy to note he’s not the only one so affected; he can’t see Tidge’s crotch under the shadow cast by the comforter over his shoulders, but he _can_ see the quick rise and fall of Tidge’s thin chest.

“Sate your curiosity?” Kylo asks, too breathless to really sound as aloof as he wants. He’s _too fucking invested_ in this and it’s going to become a _problem_. He can’t stop, wouldn’t even if he could.

“No,” is all Tidge says before he descends on Kylo once more. Kylo wants to pull Tidge against his dick, to grind against him and feel how this is affecting him. He wants to put a hand down Tidge’s pants and stroke him until he comes undone, shivering over Kylo with his release. He wants to touch Tidge and be touched in return, wants to feel all Tidge has to give him.

He settles for tucking his hands up Tidge’s shirt, to feel soft, pale skin under his fingers. Tidge shudders, pulls away to pant against Kylo’s mouth for a moment before returning, his tongue sliding between Kylo’s, the tip of it tickling the base of the split. Kylo moans again, turning his head, forcing himself to break the kiss to murmur, “You fucking _tease_.”

Tidge just nudges Kylo’s face back with his knuckles and licks back into Kylo’s mouth. Kylo can’t help but to return the kiss as Tidge swirls his tongue around one, then the other, of Kylo’s. Tidge pulls back to breathe a little sigh of pleasure against Kylo’s lips and Kylo’s cock _throbs_.

Kylo slides his hands up Tidge’s chest, fingers bumping over where he’s rucked up Tidge’s shirt, to settle on his shoulders. He doesn’t want to, but he pushes Tidge back until Tidge is sitting up over his stomach again.

“Okay,” Kylo says, breathless. “Either we stop or we go all the way.”

“Right,” Tidge says back, sounding just as aroused as Kylo feels, before he just fucking _rolls off_ Kylo, stretching out beside him in the dark, his back to Kylo. Kylo’s guts sink through his spine, down to the very foundation of the house they’re in. He gives his disappointed dick a squeeze and makes himself comfortable, settling in for an unfulfilling night.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo wakes up too warm, his pjs cloying in the heat trapped under the blankets. He _never_ sleeps in clothes but, he remembers, he _had_ to, because he’s sharing a bed with Tidge, who is only his fake-boyfriend. They’re at Tidge’s parents’ house and Tidge is plastered against his back, face tucked against Kylo’s shoulder blade, one arm around his waist, a knee shoved between Kylo’s own. His breath tickles what bare skin peeks out of Kylo’s tank top and he _very definitely_ has morning wood that’s pressed against Kylo’s right asscheek. Kylo very carefully does not move, unwilling to wake Tidge and disturb how _nice_ it is to have him so close.

Tidge’s little brother ruins it by barging into the room a long moment later, just like Tidge said he would. Tidge jerks awake, pushing himself upright like a startled meerkat. Kylo rolls onto his back under the cage of Tidge’s arms, watching Tidge squint at his brother.

“Mom’s getting ready to make breakfast,” BT says, completely unphased.

“Piss off,” Tidge says back, scowling, before he collapses on top of Kylo, arms wrapping around Kylo’s chest as Tidge heaves a sigh. Kylo wraps his own arms around Tidge’s shoulders and kisses him on the temple. He feels Tidge wrinkle his nose against his neck, making that face that’s become so familiar.

BT makes a disgusted noise and turns to leave.

Tidge sighs again, blinking, his eyelashes tickling Kylo’s throat. He asks, “Why are you so comfortable?”

Kylo laughs softly.

“I’m warm and thick,” he says, over enunciating the _k_. Tidge snorts and presses his thigh purposefully down where it rests over Kylo’s half hard dick, then says, “I’ve noticed.”

Kylo gasps, “Tease,” squeezing Tidge tighter against his chest.

Tidge kisses Kylo’s neck before pulling away, sprawling out next to him, head turned to smirk at him.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Kylo tells him.

“But you’ll love it,” Tidge shoots right back, utterly smug. Kylo turns his eyes skyward and silently begs for patience to deal with this man. Tidge snickers next to him, the little shit, then rolls off the bed entirely. Kylo watches him take the three steps to the door, closing it to give them some privacy. Tidge is very pretty like this, sleep rumpled and warm, his hair a mess. He looks back at Kylo and says, “I’m going to get dressed now.”

“Kiss me first,” Kylo replies, because he has absolutely no brain to mouth filter on a _good_ day, let alone first thing in the morning when faced with someone he finds infinitely attractive.

Tidge smirks and just says, “Close your eyes.”

Kylo does, listening to Tidge pad around the room, the zip of his suitcase and the shuffle of clothing there within. He’s utterly surprised when Tidge leans over him to chastely press their lips together.

Kylo dutifully keeps his eyes closed, but says, “I know you want me.”

“Not at my parents’ house,” Tidge says. Kylo can hear the smirk in his voice, so utterly pleased to have Kylo under his thumb. Kylo groans and stretches, arching his back, spine crackling. Tidge _tsk_ s and says, “Now who’s the tease?”

Kylo laughs.

“Payback’s a bitch,” he says. Tidge fucking _kisses him again_. It’s an extremely effective way of shutting him up.

“You can open your eyes now,” Tidge says as he pulls back.

He’s wearing a green jumper that’s a little stretched out at the collar and fitted jeans. It’s the most dressed down Kylo has, in their limited interactions, seen him. It’s _nice_. Kylo sits up, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, and tugs Tidge close. Tidge _tsk_ s again but lets Kylo tuck his nose against the underside of his jaw, hands on his hips.

“It’s too early to wear real clothes,” Kylo sighs. He can practically hear Tidge roll his eyes.

“It’s almost nine,” Tidge says.

“It’s _Saturday_ ,” Kylo counters, “and I’m _never_ up by nine.”

Tidge laughs beautifully, warm and sweet, hands on Kylo’s shoulders. His thumb brushes the side of Kylo’s neck, absently stroking the flowers circling the base of his throat. He says, “You could stay like that if you wanted. However, my parents would not approve.”

Kylo heaves another sigh, weighing the options. He’s loathe to put on real clothes right after waking up and while he’s _supposed_ to be pissing off Tidge’s parents, he doesn’t _want_ to.

“I mean, these _are_ real clothes I wear outside the house,” Kylo says, bordering on whining. His words have the intended reaction: Tidge laughs again. Kylo fucking adores the sound of it.

“Yes, I’m sure they are,” Tidge says, sounding far too fond. “I still know my parents would not appreciate you looking like you’re fresh from the gym for breakfast.”

“I thought you _wanted_ me to disappoint your parents,” Kylo asks, voice low.

“Can’t have you look too slovenly, or else they’ll never believe we’re together,” Tidge replies.

Kylo flops back across the bed and groans, arms thrown above his head. His tank top pulls up and Tidge touches the tips of two fingers against his bare stomach.

“Oh,” Tidge says, “Bare skin.”

Kylo snorts and looks down, saying, “Yeah?”

“I mean—” Tidge flushes, making that face, before continuing, “You have no tattoos here.”

“Yeah,” Kylo says. “Haven’t thought of anything to put there.” He tugs his shirt up further to show the barbell through his navel before adding, “There’s this though.”

Tidge smirks at him and says, “Very cute,” making him laugh before patting him on the thighs. He says, “Alright, get dressed before Maratelle sends BT back up here.”

\---

Tidge’s step-mom stands at the island counter where an electric griddle is set up, armed with a spatula, wearing an apron over a nice sweater and a skirt. Tidge and Kylo walk in just as she goes to flip the pancake and just… really does not manage. It slips off her spatula and splats half off the griddle and she actually _curses_ , if quietly under her breath, before shooting the two of them a sunny smile.

“Good morning!” she says. “Breakfast will be… a bit.”

Tidge steers Kylo towards the family room, murmuring, “She tries, bless her.”

Kylo hesitates. He grew up helping his mom make breakfast on the weekends, when Threepio had his days off. He doesn’t know how to cook _much_ but he _can_ make breakfast.

“Would you like some help?” Kylo asks. “I’m a certified pancake-flipper.”

That, amazingly, gets a genuine smile out of Mrs. Hux. She actually gives in, saying, “Alright. I’m sure you can’t do any worse than me.”

Tidge follows Kylo to the kitchen, taking a seat at one of the stools at the island’s bar end while Kylo takes the spatula from Mrs. Hux. He scrapes the failed pancake off the edge of the griddle and, like she read his mind, Mrs. Hux pulls the garbage out from under one counter. Kylo dumps the pancake in it and sets about pouring some new ones.

“Alright, so,” he says, and recites what his mom taught him all those years ago. Mrs. Hux nods along, watching first the pancakes cooking then the way he flips them. He can’t make pancakes quite as big as his mom can, but he does alright. Halfway through the batter, he pours out some smaller ones and hands the spatula back to Mrs. Hux, smiling at her. She smiles back and does a pretty alright job flipping the pancakes. Unlike her disastrous first one, they're cooked more in the middle, firm enough to not flop around at the edges.

Mrs. Hux goes, “Oh,” as the pancake lands where she wants it, the raw side sizzling on the griddle.

“Nice,” Kylo says, grinning. Tidge watches them, smiling softly. Kylo winks at him, making him snort a laugh. It’s nice. It’s fucking _wonderful_.

“You’re quite the tutor,” Mrs. Hux says. “Thank you.”

Kylo shrugs and says, “Don’t thank me, thank my mom. She’s the one who taught me in the first place.”

Mrs. Hux’s smile dims a little. She asks, “How come you’re not spending Christmas with your family?”

A dozen different reasons fly through Kylo’s head, ranging from the actual truth to various lies. He settles on, “Tidge already met my mom and I figured it was time I met you guys,” shrugging.

“Well, it’s been lovely to meet you,” she says, sounding entirely sincere. Oops.

\---

Kylo doesn’t even volunteer to help BT do the dishes after breakfast. He just fucking _does it_ , sleeves pushed up to his elbows and hands sunk in the sudsy water. BT doesn’t mind, happily stacking the dishes Kylo hands him into the dishwasher, asking about Kylo’s tattoos.

“What’s with the weird eyeball hand?” BT asks first.

“It’s called a hamsa,” Kylo tells him. “It’s a—it wards off the evil eye.”

“What about your other arm?”

Kylo grins at him. “I really liked Dante’s Divine Comedy.”

“And the things on your knuckles?”

“They’re astrological symbols.”

BT looks at him dubiously and asks, “But _why_?”

“Space is cool,” Kylo says, shrugging.

“ _Space is cool_ ,” BT echos mockingly, even though Kylo is reasonably sure he doesn’t mean to be a douche. “Aren’t tattoos supposed to have _meaning_?”

Kylo shrugs again and says, “Nah, not really. They _can_ , but it’s not required. Most of mine are just ‘cause I think they’re cool.”

BT _looks_ at him for a long moment, then goes, “Oh.”

Mrs. Hux walks through the kitchen just as they finish, thanking both of them. Kylo thinks she’s no longer quite as intimidated by him as she was yesterday.

\---

The Huxes set up their Christmas tree after lunch, Mr. Hux assembling the plastic branches while Mrs. Hux sorts through the decorations. BT immediately plops onto the sofa along one wall, nose buried in his Gameboy once more. Kylo settles on the bench of the piano, doing his best to stay out of the way. Because they’re supposedly dating, Tidge settles beside him, shoulder to shoulder and thigh to thigh. Kylo nudges his hand against Tidge’s and Tidge immediately laces their fingers together. Everyone who’s dated Tidge before must have been a fucking idiot because Tidge is absolutely _fine_ at being affectionate. All Kylo has to do is show he’s open to it and Tidge responds perfectly.

Tidge is called over to help put the lights around the tree once it’s assembled and he does it with startling efficiency, wrapping them evenly around the tree. Maratelle hangs the stockings over the fireplace, humming. Kylo taps his fingers against the lid of the piano before deciding, _fuck it_ , and turning around, lifting the cover to get at the keys. The first note startles the Huxes into silence, then Mrs. Hux laughs, delighted, as Kylo plays the first few bars of _Let It Snow_. 

She starts singing along, a little flat but not bad, and keeps going for three verses before she cuts off, laughing, and says, “Oh, I forgot the rest.”

Kylo backs up a couple of bars and sings the next couple of lines, apparently jogging her memory. She joins in and the two of them sing the rest of the song. When Kylo’s finished, he looks over his shoulder at the Huxes; Mrs. Hux is smiling brilliantly and Tidge looks at him in open awe. Even Mr. Hux looks like he enjoyed Kylo’s performance.

“That was lovely!” Mrs. Hux exclaims. “Do you know any more?”

Kylo grins and turns back to the piano. He runs through _Winter Wonderland_ and _Deck The Halls_ and _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_ while they decorate the tree, calling up all his dad’s favorites. He fucks up more than once since he’s playing purely from years old memory, but his fingers still get the songs out without too much thought. Mrs. Hux sings along to every tune Kylo plays, absolutely over the moon. It’s _nice_. His own mom will be happy to know all those piano lessons came in handy.

\---

After the tree is set up, Mr. Hux retreats to his office and Mrs. Hux buries herself in the book she’s reading for her book club. Tidge and Kylo sit on the couch in the family room with her, cuddled up as they scroll their phones.

**I think you’ve won over Maratelle as well.** Tidge texts him.

He texts back, _oops?_ and revels in the quiet huff of laughter that gets out of Tidge.

**You’re doing a terrible job.**

Then, a beat later, **I’m not complaining.**

_you DO like me!_

**You’re growing on me.**

**The piano playing was a nice touch.**

**You’re quite good.**

_thanks. years of my childhood spent in lessons_

**This weekend has gone remarkably well.**

**Not the way we intended but, again, not complaining.**

_you’re just saying that cos you got to kiss me_

Tidge laughs under his breath again.

**That was a bonus.**

**It is rather nice having my family actually like someone I brought home.**

**Most of my previous boyfriends have not gotten on with them at all.**

_yeah well obviously they were assholes cos they didnt stick around_

**Quit flirting. You’re supposed to be my FAKE boyfriend.**

Kylo kisses Tidge’s temple. He’s not sure how to best articulate that he doesn’t want this to be _fake_ anymore. Tidge is everything he wants from a partner—smart and handsome and capable of holding his own against Kylo’s teasing, confident and _unafraid_. He’s utterly perfect and Kylo _knows_ that he’s intense, that he could very easily scare Tidge off and he _absolutely_ does not want to do that. He’ll have to talk to Tidge about it eventually but for now, he’ll just carry on pretending to pretend.

\---

“The two of you are coming to tonight’s service with us, correct?” Tidge’s dad says over dinner later.

Tidge replies, “Of course,” like Kylo isn’t a tattooed heathen who is very much _not Christian_. Kylo has to work very hard not to stare at his fake boyfriend in horror. He’s never actually been in a Christian church and he is ill-prepared for the experience. Tidge should have fucking told him this would happen. That would have been great. He would have packed something other than his nicest goth-goth outfits. He’s going to be so obviously out of place. He _can’t_ go to a church holding hands with someone everyone else has probably known for twenty years. He _can’t_ go to a church holding hands with someone everyone else has probably known for twenty years who happens to also be a man in a fake gay relationship. Christians are historically _not good_ with that.

He can’t very well say _no_ though. Tidge already said they would so he _has to_ go. Tidge is just going to owe him _big time_.

After dinner, as they get ready to leave, Kylo gives Tidge a look that has Tidge telling his parents, “We’ll meet you there.”

Tidge’s dad eyes them dubiously before going, “Alright,” and leaving. Tidge hangs back with Kylo for a heartbeat, until they hear his parent’s car start.

“ _Church_?” Kylo asks.

“You’re not a Satanist, are you?” Tidge asks back, amused, because he’s an _asshole_.

“A Sat— _no_ ,” Kylo says emphatically. “I’m—I’ve never been to a church. I am _really_ not Christian.”

Tidge laughs and says, “That doesn’t bother me. Will you be able to tolerate it? I’m sure it would endear you to my parents further.”

Kylo covers his face with his hands and sighs.

“I mean, I’m not going to like, burst into flame if I set foot in a Christian church, I’m just—what is everyone else going to think of _you_?”

“My family has been going to this church since we moved here,” Tidge says, shrugging. “Most of the congregation is aware of my… preferences.”

“And they’re okay with it?”

Tidge shrugs again and says, “It’s tolerated. I’m not sure how many of the older people _approve_ but we won’t be hassled. I’m not the only queer person who attends services there. It just… complicates things.”

Kylo groans and Tidge laughs again.

“ _You_ don’t have to worry about any complications,” Tidge says. “You just have to sit there and look pretty, which you’re perfectly capable of doing.”

“Do I have to eat Jesus?”

Tidge grins at him devilishly and says, “No, you don’t have to eat Jesus. I doubt you’ve confessed to your sins recently so you’re not really allowed to.”

Kylo stares at Tidge for a long moment before asking, “Why are can’t bad people eat Jesus? You’d think you’d _want_ bad people to eat Jesus to like, be more like him or something.”

“It’s—” Tidge flicks his wrist and makes that face again before starting over, saying, “If a sinner were to have Eucharist, it would be like saying God endorsed their sin. And besides, you're not Catholic. You get blessed instead.”

“Oh.” Kylo supposes that makes sense in some bizzaro way. He doesn’t _get_ it, but like Tidge said, all he really has to do is sit there and look pretty.

“Anyway, we should probably leave. If we’re too late, we won’t be able to find anywhere to park.”

In the car, Kylo asks question after question, trying to figure out what's expected of him. Tidge answers, obviously entirely amused. Tidge's favorite question seems to have been, “Am I dressed appropriately?”

Tidge is dressed smartly, a white button up and a dark forest green tie under a maroon sweater with charcoal slacks that do great things for his ass. Kylo is back in his jeans because all he brought was jeans, but the asymmetrical sweater his mom bought him for his birthday a couple of years ago was met with a measure of approval.

“At least you don't look quite so much like a Satanist,” Tidge told him.

Kylo is, without a doubt, one of the most dressed down people there. He would have done much better if he had known this was going to be a thing. He'd be more salty about it but Tidge holds his hand as they trudge up the street to the church among all the other stragglers.

BT is waiting for them just inside the lobby, talking with an older couple. Tidge pulls Kylo over to them, squeezing down on Kylo's hand when he tries to extract himself, refusing to let go. The older couple spots them, the wife looking Kylo up and down before she sets a disapproving stare on Tidge.

“Armitage Brendol Hux, I thought you of all people would have told that poor boy you have there to pack something nice for the service,” she scolds.

Tidge makes a sour face and gestures vaguely. He says, “I honestly didn't think to,” as Kylo grumbles, “This is a three hundred dollar sweater.”

“It's a very nice sweater, dear,” the woman tells Kylo before turning back to Tidge, adding, “But _jeans_? You should know better.”

“It’s—I'm so used to Christmas Mass being what's done that I _did_ just forget to tell him,” Tidge says. He looks at Kylo and repeats, “I did, I swear.”

Kylo smiles at him and says, “It's okay. I’d stick out no matter what.”

The woman laughs.

“You sure are a sight to behold,” she says. “Now let's head in before all the good spots are taken.”

She and her husband lead the way. BT leans close to Kylo and says, “That's Mrs. Tarkin. She knows everything.”

“She was also a big part of the driving force behind my sexuality being accepted with the dogma update when I was a teenager,” Tidge says. “A sinner can still believe and pray to be better.” Tidge grins devilishly at Kylo and adds, “I do so much like the sinning though.”

BT snorts. Kylo squeezes Tidge's hand in his and grins back.

Tidge's parents are sitting towards the back of the church, a small stretch of the pew saved for them. As the three of them enter the main part of the church, Tidge and BT dip their fingers into a big stone fountain of what he assumes is holy water, then cross themselves, _then_ as they approach where their parents sit, they kneel towards the altar up front. Kylo hesitates— the easy thing would to be to go along and follow their lead but he’s not all that comfortable participating in their rituals. He bows his head a little out of respect and follows as Tidge and BT file in next to their parents. 

Kylo squeezes in on the end next to Tidge. He's surprised at the number of people here. They're out in the boonies, so how can there be so many people?

He murmurs this question to Tidge and Tidge whispers back, “It's not usually this full but a lot of people come out for the big holidays—Christmas, Easter, the like. They're important.”

Kylo nods, more to himself than anything. Tidge looks at him and smiles a little. Kylo can tell that he's pleased, that he actually _likes_ Kylo, likes him for _him_. He thinks that maybe this could be real and his heart implodes a little. Kylo genuinely likes Tidge, likes Tidge's _family_. He knows he's supposed to make a bad impression but he just can't bring himself to and Tidge seems _fine_ with that, so maybe, _maybe_ there's a chance.

Tidge hands him a battered book from the collection sitting in the back of the pew in front of them. Kylo turns to the same page Tidge does, idily reading it over. The priests enter and the service starts. The congregation stands as one, shuffling to their feet. Kylo follows along, sitting and standing with everyone else, and kinda zones out as prayers are said and scripture is read and replies are sung, trying to subtly look around. 

The church is decked out with evergreen branches. It's really pretty against the brown stone of the building, giving the church a warm, earthy look. It's not just one big rectangle like he initially thought either, offshoots coming out towards the front, and there are little alcoves along the sides with candles and saints. What gets him is all the stained glass—every window is gorgeous, iconography that must glow amazingly when the sun is out.

Of course, there's also the giant crucified Jesus at the front, which is weird.

He gets tricked into standing for a prayer, the congregation calling back in Jesus's name and he has to fight to not make a face, _and then_ everyone around him starts shaking hands and saying, “Peace be with you.” He tries so hard to smile nicely as he shakes hands with those close to him, lips sealed. He doesn't want to be _rude_ but he is way not into this. There is too much _Jesus_ going on, so different from his own religious upbringing.

The priest says a few more words and starts another call and response song, and people start filing out of the pews, starting at the front. Tidge leans in and murmurs to Kylo, “This is the start of communion. You can go up to get a blessing if you want, or you can stand back here with me.”

“I'll stay,” Kylo replies. Tidge smiles a little at him and bumps his shoulder against Kylo's affectionately.

Afterwards, on their way back to Tidge's parents’ house, Tidge asks, “What did you think?”

He sounds almost nervous, a slight edge to his voice that, no matter how casual he's trying to be, gives away the fact that he _cares_. Kylo shrugs and says, “It was interesting. Not my thing but I’d be willing to go again.”

“I did notice you hadn't burst into flame,” Tidge teases, shooting a small grin Kylo's way.

“I'm sure if I was going to be smited, it would have happened long ago,” Kylo replies.

Tidge, of all things, reaches over and grabs hold of Kylo's hand where it sits on his thigh, lacing their fingers together. He says, “Thank you. For coming with. None of my previous boyfriends have ever been willing. I'm not quite so strict with my faith but it is an important part of me.”

That makes Kylo's heart _hurt_ , makes it ache for this man he hardly knows still but likes _so much_. This is a problem. He knew this would become a problem the instant he saw Tidge but he was hoping he could put off dealing with it for a little longer. He _can't_ though, not anymore, not when it's pretty fucking obvious that Tidge is having the same problem he is. They have to talk about it. Now probably.

… Now.

…

He has no idea what to say. He just squeezes Tidge's hand in his own, hoping his feeling show in that action.

Tidge holds his hand the rest of the drive to his parents’.

\---

Tidge is curled loosely on his side, facing Kylo, his eyes closed. Kylo has been watching him for what feels like eternities, rolling what he wants to say over his tongue, chewing on the words. He's pretty sure Tidge has already fallen asleep by now, so it feels safe to finally murmur, “I really like you, you know.”

Tidge's eyes open, reflecting the dark room and the twinkling Christmas lights outside the window. He says, “We're doing this now, hmm?”

He doesn't sound upset or angry. In fact, he sounds almost aggressively neutral. Kylo can't tell if Tidge doesn't care or if he's covering up his own feelings, but everything else Tidge has done this weekend implies that Tidge _is_ interested in him, so he plows ahead.

“Yeah, I guess,” Kylo says, averting his eyes. He can feel Tidge staring at him and it doesn't help the bugs squirming in his gut, nerves like fleas on his skin.

“Alright,” Tidge says, still so neutral, like they're discussing a business deal. He asks, “What do you want?”

“You, whatever you'll give me,” Kylo answers immediately.

“That's not very specific,” Tidge scolds, his soft lips curving into a small smirk. “Do you want a relationship? Friends-with-benefits? A one night stand? There are many options.”

Kylo heaves a sigh. He just wants to consume Tidge, to keep him close and have all of him nestled right next to his heart.

“What do you want?” Kylo asks instead of properly answering. Tidge closes his eyes and smiles again, but it's sad instead of teasing, heart wrenching.

“I want this to be real,” he admits, so softly it could be a dream. He opens his eyes, staring defiantly at Kylo as if he'll fight him if Kylo dares to start shit. Tidge's hand twitches where it lies between them like an aborted motion to touch Kylo. 

Kylo doesn't even have to think twice about it when he says, “Okay.”

Tidge breaks his staring contest, his lips pressing tight together as his sad smile wobbles. Kylo's heart breaks for him a little more. He closes the distance between them and gathers Tidge against his chest, holding him close. He says, “I'm gonna fight your exes.”

That surprises a small, bitter laugh out of Tidge, who clings to Kylo like he's the only solid thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would u look at that 3/4 chs down and still no porn!!!! its a fucking record for me lol. also i wanna give another shoutout to my partner who deadass took me to his church for catholic mass for this fic because he loves and supports me even though all i write is gay porn. further shoutout to mina for talking me through mass 2094073402348 times and also siveambrai for fact checking me. this has been my most researched fic and i am laughing so fucking hard coz i researched CHURCH of all things lol
> 
> tomorrow brings T H E P O R N


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry crisis!! have some porn!!!!

Tidge isn't quite so plastered against Kylo's back Christmas morning, but he's still close, lying down the middle of the bed so Kylo only has a small sliver of mattress. Kylo loves it. He can't believe this beanpole is out bed-hogging him. He _loves_ it.

He rolls over and throws both an arm and a leg over Tidge, who startles awake and headbutts him in the chin. Kylo's teeth clack together painfully and he rolls back, holding one hand over his mouth.

“Jesus Christ,” Tidge says, pushing himself up to look at Kylo.

“Fuck,” Kylo replies, half-laughing.

“Are you alright?” Tidge asks. “Are you bleeding? Did I get you in the mouth?”

Kylo gingerly licks the inside of his philtrum then the top of his labret. He can't taste blood but that doesn't always mean much. He pulls his hand away and says, “I'm gonna laugh if you've given me a fat lip.”

That startles a shocked giggle from Tidge, who lifts his hand, pauses with it slightly raised, then reaches out to touch Kylo's chin.

“Sorry,” Tidge says. Kylo shrugs.

“It's fine. You _did_ tell me you aren't used to sharing a bed.”

“Still.”

“Kiss me to make me better?” Kylo asks, grinning. Tidge frowns at him, long enough to make Kylo think he's bothered by Kylo's response, before he leans over and ever so gently presses his lips to Kylo's. Kylo threads his fingers through Tidge's loose hair—it's as soft as he imagined, baby fine between his fingers— and opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. Tidge licks into Kylo's mouth then sucks on his bottom lip, his labret clacking against Tidge's teeth. Kylo groans into the kiss.

He's infinitely disappointed when Tidge pulls away after hardly a couple of heartbeats.

\---

“Good morning, gentlemen,” Mrs. Hux— _Maratelle_ says as Kylo and Tidge emerge from the upstairs, fully dressed, not long after nine. It's still far too early for Kylo, who's almost never up before eleven, but the Huxes have a very nice coffee machine that he made friends with yesterday morning.

Maratelle is wearing a Christmas sweater that wants to be ugly but is only really hitting mass produced tacky. Kylo still says, “Nice sweater.”

She beems at him as she stirs creamer into her coffee.

“We'll be opening presents as soon as Bertrand comes down,” she says. “Brendol went and got breakfast from that bakery in town this morning so help yourselves!”

She gestures to a paper bag on the counter behind her, next to the coffee pot. Tidge goes over to it immediately, digging through it to pull out a fresh bagel. Kylo comes up behind him, placing a hand on the small of his back as he cuts his bagel in half on the waiting cutting board, and peers into the bag.

“I don't suppose you have smoked salmon and peppercorns?” Kylo asks.

“For bagels?” Tidge asks as Maratelle says, “Oh, sorry, honey, we don't.”

“Yeah, it's—these are from a Jewish bakery right? I can't imagine anywhere else would be open today,” Kylo says. “Cream cheese, peppercorns, and lox—smoked salmon—is the usual Jewish toppings for bagels.”

“Oh, huh, I didn't know that,” Tidge says.

Maratelle offers, “There's leftover salmon from dinner Friday?”

“Hmm, nah,” Kylo goes. “Different flavour profile. I don't think it'll go with the cream cheese.”

“You're terribly difficult to please,” Tidge grumbles, putting his bagel halves in the toaster. Kylo grins.

“Yeah, but you like me anyway.”

Tidge just heaves a heavy, long-suffering sigh.

BT comes down the stairs as Kylo slathers cream cheese on his own bagel, settling for simplicity.

“Can we open presents now?” BT asks, eager like he's seven, not seventeen.

“Eat first,” Maratelle says sternly. BT sighs, dramatic like Tidge, and grabs a bagel. Kylo leans against the counter, coffee in one hand and half a bagel in the other, watching as Tidge carefully nibbles on his own buttered bagel, leaning over his plate at the bar to contain the crumbs.

“Dinner should be done by about three,” Maratelle tells them. “Deborah brought a variety of hors d'oeuvres for us to snack on today. I'll put them out after we open presents. Is there anything you two want to watch while we wait on dinner?”

“Uh,” Kylo goes, blue screening. He has no idea what is appropriate to watch on Christmas. His own dad usually had a football game going, but nobody at their house paid much attention to it. Christmas in his family has always been an excuse to get everyone together and catch up. Here it's just him and the Huxes; there's a lot less talking to be done.

Tidge looks at Kylo and covers his mouth before asking, “What _is_ your favorite Christmas movie, love.”

“I guess The Nightmare Before Christmas?”

“I should have known,” Tidge says as BT goes, “That's a Halloween movie!”

“No it's not,” Kylo argues. “Only the very beginning of the movie is about Halloween. The rest of it is all Christmas.”

BT scowls at him, his position obviously not swayed. Before he can retort, Tidge says, “It's more of a Christmas movie than Die Hard is. Eat your bagel.”

BT crams another bite into his mouth, eyebrows pulled together angrily. Kylo is infinitely amused at how passionate BT feels about Christmas movies.

Even though he was the last to start eating, BT is the first one finished with his bagel, antsy with the need to open presents. He stares hard at Tidge, who seems to be eating slower just to spite him, scowling like Tidge personally delivered him coal or whatever. As Tidge starts on the last quarter of his bagel, taking leisurely sips of coffee between bites, BT whines, “Hurry up!”

“The presents aren’t going anywhere,” Maratelle scolds.

“Yeah, but Tidge is taking forever on purpose!”

Kylo fucking _adores_ the devious little smirk Tidge hides behind his coffee mug. Tidge glances over at Kylo, making eye contact, and that smirk grows, his soft lips curling up a smidge higher, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

“See!” BT goes. “He’s doing it on purpose!”

“Armitage, don’t antagonize your brother,” Maratelle says, exasperated. Tidge finishes off the last of his bagel in two big bites, acting innocent. Kylo can’t help but grin, falling a little further for this man. 

“Alright,” Tidge says once he’s swallowed the last of his food, “I’m finished.”

Maratelle looks past him and calls out, “Brendol, honey, the boys are done eating!”

Kylo looks over towards the living room on instinct, watching as Tidge’s dad sets his tablet aside and pulls himself to his feet. Tidge stands as well, also glancing back at his dad before he and BT head towards the sitting room. Kylo hesitates briefly, like he has this entire fucking weekend, then follows behind them.

BT plops down on the floor in front of the couch, intently eyeing the mass of presents now tucked under the tree. Tidge sits on the couch and looks at Kylo expectantly, silently demanding that Kylo sits next to him, as if he’d sit anywhere else. Tidge immediately tucks himself against Kylo’s side once he’s sat down, his hand finding Kylo’s, settling their intertwined fingers on Kylo’s thigh. It makes the fucking butterflies fill Kylo’s guts once again, the happy look Maratelle gives them only causing them to shift into overdrive.

Mr. Hux starts passing out the presents. Most go to BT—he winds up with a semi-circle of things around him: video games, socks, blind boxes, a pair of Beats. Tidge has to pull away from Kylo to open his own presents, though they’re more practical: a large mug with a gift card to Starbucks, an electric kettle, tasteful ties, the ever-present socks. Maratelle is gifted with jewelry and books. Mr. Hux gets, of all things, a ship in a bottle.

“It’s the HMS Victory,” Tidge says. Kylo perks up at the name even as Tidge continues with, “Took me most of the year to build it.”

“I know precisely where it will go,” Mr. Hux says.

“That’s the oldest ship in the British Navy, right?” Kylo asks, as if he doesn’t already know the answer.

“Yes it is,” Mr. Hux says as Tidge says, “Da was stationed on it way back when.”

“That’s rad!” Kylo says. “I’ve always wanted to tour it. I’ve gotten to see a couple of US ships and a whole lot of air shows, but the Victory has so much _history_.”

“Are you a historian as well as an artist?” Mr. Hux asks.

“Yeah,” Kylo says. “I would've majored in history but there’s not a whole lot you can do with a degree in it but more school. I did reenactments as a teenager with my dad and stuff. I’d love to hear some of the stories you have.”

With that, Mr. Hux actually _smiles_ at him.

\---

While they wait for dinner, Mr. Hux shows Kylo his various military memorabilia, some of it going back to the French Revolution, telling him tidbits about their history as well as his own.

“Anyone in your family serve?” Mr. Hux asks as he returns the sabre to the hooks above the window.

“Yeah,” Kylo says. “My dad was in the Air Force and my grandpa was in the Marines.”

“What about you?”

“I, uh, have health issues that disqualify me, or else I would have,” Kylo says, dancing around his subpar mental health.

Mr. Hux puts a hand on Kylo’s shoulder. He says, “Armitage is the same way. At least the passion is there.”

When the two of them return from Mr. Hux’s office, Maratelle asks, “Have you had a chance to call your family and wish them a merry Christmas?”

“Oh, uh, no,” Kylo says intelligently. The thought hadn’t even occurred to him, but he suppose he probably should check in with his mom.

“Go do that! Dinner will be a bit longer, so you have plenty of time.”

Kylo nods and climbs the stairs once more, headed to the room he’s been sharing with Tidge. He nudges the door mostly closed behind him out of habit and sits on the bed, staring at his mom’s contact info.

She picks up on the third ring.

“Ben, honey!” she says. “This is a surprise! How are you? How has your weekend been?”

“Hi, Mom,” Kylo replies. “I’m doing alright. Tidge’s mom said I should give you a call.”

He can hear the amusement in her voice when she says, “Well, tell her I appreciate it. Getting _you_ to call _me_ is worse than getting your father to return calls.”

“Sorry,” he says. He knows his mom knows he loves her; he’s just much more interested in texting over calls, like most of his generation. He likes being able to think about his replies.

“Don’t be sorry, bubellah,” Mom says. “Now tell me about this person you’re with. You didn’t say _anything_ about them when I saw you for your birthday.”

“It’s, uh, complicated,” Kylo says.

“Your relationships always are,” Mom says fondly. “Start at the beginning.”

“Uh,” Kylo goes, thinking. He doesn't know how much of this weird situation he's in he want to tell his mom but, like Rey, she's sure to see through any lie he tells. He says, “I was only supposed to come to Christmas at his family’s to piss them off but that… really didn't happen.”

His mom laughs and says, “You just didn't want to come home with your father gone, huh?”

Kylo winces; his mom knows him far too well.

“I didn't,” he starts, stumbling on his words. “I didn't want to deal with all the _sympathy_.”

“I know,” his mom says softly. “You were never any good at this. Do you remember how you hid in the funeral home when your grandfather passed?”

“Yeah—yeah. The, the funeral was bad enough. I just couldn’t—”

“I know, bubellah, I know.”

“Christmas was always for him, you know, I just—”

The bed dips behind him, Tidge putting a hand on Kylo's shoulder as he comes up close. Kylo startles at the unexpected contact, twisting to look at Tidge. Tidge smiles a little sadly and Kylo wonders how much he overheard, how much he understood. He settles in next to Kylo, an arm around Kylo's waist.

“Hi,” Kylo says.

“Hullo,” Tidge says back as Kylo's mom goes, “Is that him? Let me talk to him.”

“Do you want to talk to my mom?” Kylo asks.

“I—alright,” Tidge says. Kylo hands over the phone. He can faintly hear his mom talk to Tidge, though not well enough to really make out any words. Tidge makes that face, his nose wrinkling as he says, “Yes, ma’am. Of course. Yes, we will. Alright,” then hands back the phone.

“Ben?” Mom asks as he brings the phone back to his ear.

“Yeah?”

“A British boyfriend?”

Kylo laughs and says, “Yeah, I guess.”

He can hear his mom's dog start to bark, then his mom says, “Oh, Luke is here. Do you want to say hi?” Then before he gets a chance to answer, Mom shouts, “Luke! Ben wants to say hi!”

Kylo groans. Tidge laughs softly beside him, then his uncle goes, “Ben?”

“Yeah, hi,” Kylo says.

“Are you having a good time?”

“Yeah, it's fine. It's good.”

“And you'll be bringing this mysterious person by so we can meet them soon?”

Kylo doesn't get a chance to answer before he hears his mom say, “I already made them promise.”

Kylo breathes a laugh, unsurprised.

“Alright,” Luke says. “Shall I give you back to Leia?”

“No, it's fine, just—”

His mom tells her brother, “Yes, please,” so Kylo quickly says, “Love you, bye,” and hangs up.

Tidge only waits a beat before saying, “So, ‘Ben’, huh?”

Kylo groans and flops back across the bed. Tidge laughs, delighted.

“I don’t see why you’re so bothered,” Tidge says. “Ben is a perfectly acceptable name.”

“Yeah, but do you know how many Bens there are? ‘Cause the answer is a lot.”

Tidge laughs again and says, “At least people know how to pronounce your name on the first try.”

“Yours isn’t too bad,” Kylo says, turning his head to look at Tidge. Tidge is twisted slightly at the waist, one hand planted behind him so he can look down at Kylo, smiling softly, absolutely fond.

“You’ve heard it said aloud before you’ve tried saying it yourself,” Tidge says, “so you’re not as likely to fuck it up.”

“What’s the worst mispronunciation you’ve had?”

Tidge sniffs and makes that face before he says, “Army-tag.”

Kylo sputters into laughter.

“That’s terrible,” he says, grinning.

“I have also frequently been called ‘Armie’,” Tidge adds. “I detest it.”

Kylo rolls onto his side and curls around Tidge, one arm wrapped around Tidge’s waist, his nose buried against Tidge’s hip.

“It’s cute though,” Kylo says, “ _Armie_.”

“Ugh,” Tidge goes. “That’s what you’d call a five year old. I’m a grown adult.”

“I did just watch you open Christmas presents,” Kylo teases. “You sure were excited to rip into the wrapping.”

“I got socks and ties! Perfectly adult things!”

Kylo laughs and squeezes Tidge around the middle. He drops his voice low and sultry and says, “I’ll give you adult things.”

“ _Benjamin_ ,” Tidge scolds, scandalized. Kylo cackles and kisses the back of Tidge’s hip then scoots out of the way as Tidge leans back. He stretches out next to Kylo, one hand on Kylo’s where it’s around his waist. He asks, voice soft and serious, “Who died?”

Kylo sobers up the instant the words are out, chewing on the top ball of his labret as he stares very intently at Tidge’s sweater.

“My dad,” he says after an eternity, a handful of heartbeats later. Tidge rolls against him, pulling him into a sweet, if odd, horizontal hug.

“I’m sorry,” Tidge says.

“It was—he had a heart attack,” Kylo explains. “It just… _happened_ , no warning or anything. I mean, he was kinda old, but not _that_ old. It—” he cuts off, not knowing what else to say, other than that it _sucks_.

“I’m sorry, love,” Tidge repeats, and somehow that little endearment makes it so much worse. Kylo’s eyes burn—he hasn’t much talked about his dad dying, other than a couple awkward conversations he’s had with his mom where they danced around the subject more than anything. He couldn’t even say anything at the funeral. Tidge bumps his forehead against Kylo’s, winding a chunk of Kylo’s hair around his finger. He asks, “Were you close?”

“I mean, I guess?” Kylo says. “He was my _dad_. He—we did a lot together when he was home.”

Tidge places a hand on Kylo’s cheek and tilts his face just so, and presses their lips together. It’s soft, chaste, so utterly sweet. His sympathy makes things worse—Kylo’s eyes _burn_ , overflowing, a tear sliding over his temple. He sniffs and pulls away so he can cram the heels of his palms against his wet eyes. Tidge’s hand settles over Kylo’s heart and he rests his cheek against Kylo’s shoulder, staying close, staying _there_.

“Dinner will be done shortly,” Tidge murmurs. “We can go down again whenever you’re ready.”

Kylo appreciates the subject change and hates how his voice wobbles when he says, “Okay.”

\---

Kylo’s never had a traditional Christmas dinner. His family has always ordered Chinese on Christmas itself, and they’ve always had a hodge-podge mix of dishes that various family members have brought to their get together. The Huxes' table loaded with a large ham and half a dozen side dishes is a sight to behold. It feels like he’s a part of a Norman Rockwell painting, their dinner so perfectly quintessential of the holiday. Grace is said then Mr. Hux slices the ham into manageable pieces onto a platter, dishes being passed around. It’s far more polite than the way Kylo’s family does it at Thanksgiving, calm and patient without any fond insults being thrown around.

The ham gets offered to him and Kylo has to politely decline.

“You’re not a vegetarian, are you?” Maratelle asks.

“Oh, no, uh,” Kylo goes. “I just—ham’s not kosher.”

Kylo doesn’t miss the way Tidge stiffens slightly in the chair next to him, eyes firmly on his plate to hide his surprise as BT asks, “You’re Jewish?”

“Uh, yeah,” Kylo says. He should have expected this, since he _is_ Jewish and the Huxes are very much _not_ , should have expected it to come up, but he didn’t and it is way more awkward than he’d like.

Maratelle laughs and says, “That explains why you’re not spending Christmas with your family!”

“Yeah,” Kylo repeats as Tidge’s hand finds his knee, squeezing, telling Kylo he understands the real reason he’s not at home this weekend.

“Alright,” Maratelle says. “What’s not kosher?”

“Uh,” Kylo goes, “Basically: no pork, no shellfish, no meat and dairy together. There are other rules but that’s the basics.”

Maratelle hums, then starts pointing at the side dishes, telling Kylo what’s in them. He obviously can’t have the ham, but the gravy for the mashed potatoes and the rice dish are both turkey based. The kale is also okay for him, but yorkshire pudding has meat and dairy. He’s safe to eat more than just the rolls.

“Deborah uses olive oil instead of butter too,” Maratelle says, sounding proud. “It’s healthier.” Then she say to Tidge, “You should have told us about his dietary restrictions. I would have altered our order.”

“It didn’t occur to me,” Tidge lies. “I’m used to it so it doesn’t strike me as out of the ordinary.”

After dinner, after they've packed their bags, Tidge and Kylo say goodbye. Maratelle hugs them both, telling Kylo, “It was lovely to meet you.”

“Yeah, thanks for having me,” Kylo replies. It's still a little weird for him, the whole interacting with his partner’s parents thing, but it's _nice_ too.

Mr. Hux shakes his hand sternly then asks, “Are the two of you coming back for Easter?”

“We'll do our best to,” Tidge says for them, “but Kylo does work weekends.”

“I see. Well, we hope to see you then.”

“We’d love to have you both by again,” Maratelle adds, sincere.

Tidge smiles back at her, like he's pleased his family actually likes Kylo too. He says again, “We'll do our best.”

Tidge ushers Kylo out before things can be drawn out further, citing the weather and their long drive. In the car, Kylo lets out a little laugh and says, “I can't believe they actually _like_ me.”

Tidge turns a soft, sweet smile at him.

“Things did not go according to plan, but I am not complaining,” he says. “This weekend was lovely. Thank you.”

\---

It starts to snow on the drive home, soft white blanketing the banks of the road. It goes slushy wet once they enter the city proper, slick and gross. They pass more than one accident on the way and as they get closer to Kylo's apartment, Kylo wrestles with the want to invite Tidge to stay the night. He's desperate to do so, wondering if Tidge will finally let Kylo touch him the way Kylo wants to, wondering if Tidge was telling the truth when he said that he wants to make things real. The weather would be a good excuse.

As Tidge pulls up to Kylo's building, throwing on his hazards, he asks, “What name do I make the check out to?”

“I—you don't have to,” Kylo says. “You’re—we’re, we’re like, _actually dating_ now, right?”

Tidge doesn’t look at him as he goes, “I—do you _want_ to?” like he can’t believe Kylo would.

“ _Yes_ ,” Kylo says.

“Oh,” Tidge says, finally glancing over at Kylo. “Alright.”

There’s a long moment of awkward silence before Kylo finally asks, “Do you, uh, do you want to come inside?”

“I—yes, yeah, okay,” Tidge says. Kylo can just see how he flushes a little in the glow from the street lamps, turning his gaze back to the road. He turns his hazards off and asks, “Where should I park?”

Upstairs, Tidge shoves Kylo against the inside of his front door as soon as he shuts it, hands fisting in Kylo’s coat as he kisses him hard. Kylo groans and pulls Tidge closer against him, hands on his hips, mouth opening to let Tidge’s tongue in. Tidge positively _devours_ him, sucking on his tongues, his labret, everywhere he can reach. He kisses across Kylo’s jaw to bite at his neck, high up over his scarf. Kylo hisses at the sting of teeth so soon, more pain than pleasure at this point, though he is way into Tidge marking him right off the bat.

“Take off your clothes,” Tidge murmurs against Kylo’s throat, lips against the wing of the raven there.

“You’re gonna have to move if you want that,” Kylo replies, voice just as low.

Tidge hums in thought before saying, “I’m sure you’ll be able to manage even if I don’t,” and rolls his hips against Kylo’s. He can’t feel if Tidge is hard yet through all their layers, but his own chub revels in the friction and the implication of Tidge’s words both.

Kylo slides his hands between their bodies as Tidge tugs his scarf away from his neck, kissing lower. He goes after the buttons on Tidge’s peacoat, disobeying orders like the brat he is. Tidge just _tsk_ s in his ear, biting at his jaw as he slides Tidge’s coat down his arms. It falls to the floor and Tidge chastises, “You’re going to have to pick that off the floor and hang it up properly, you know.”

“Make me,” Kylo says, grinning. Tidge reaches between them, between Kylo’s legs to squeeze his dick, hard enough to border on painful. Kylo sucks in a sharp breath and rolls up on the balls of his feet.

“I can still leave,” Tidge threatens, hand smoothing over the hard ridge of Kylo’s cock.

“You don’t want to,” Kylo says, confident that Tidge won’t.

“No, but I will if you continue to be such a shit.”

Kylo grins and rolls his hips into Tidge’s hand.

“It’s no fun if I’m not,” he says.

Tidge pulls away, far enough to look Kylo in the eye, staring at him for a long moment before stating bluntly, “Brat.”

“Yup.”

Tidge laughs and crowds back against Kylo, hands on his cheeks as he kisses him.

“Am I going to have to spank you?” Tidge asks, amused.

“Yes,” Kylo tells him, fucking _delighted_ with how well Tidge is rolling with his wants. Tidge slides his hands over Kylo's chest, around his hips, down to grab at his ass, pulling their hips flush.

“You're going to have to earn it,” Tidge says. Kylo smirks. He can do that.

He pushes Tidge back, one hand on Tidge's chest as he pulls the scarf from around his own neck. He guides Tidge back across his tiny studio with his fingertips, his touch gentle as he makes use of his intimidating appearance. Tidge follows along, his gaze intent on Kylo, obvious that he’s _letting_ Kylo do this, and Kylo likes this so much more than the nervousness Tidge had that first night.

Kylo shrugs out of his coat and tosses it towards the chair in the corner once Tidge's ass hits the edge of the bed. Tidge watches him, his cold eyes sharp, as Kylo comes in close again, hands smoothing over Tidge's shoulders and chest, finally fucking touching him.

“Well?” Tidge asks, demanding, commanding, _perfect_. Kylo licks his lip, catches the top ball of his labret between his teeth, and brushes the middle knuckle of his index finger over the fly of Tidge's pants. He's hard, the swell of his dick obvious even with that delicate of a touch. It's fucking glorious. Kylo is beyond thrilled, overflowing with want for this man.

Tidge tips his head a few degrees to the side, almost playful, and says, “On your knees.”

Kylo drops before he even gives it any thought, hands on Tidge's hips as he presses his face to Tidge's crotch.

“Good,” Tidge croons, burying his hands in Kylo's hair. “That wasn't so hard, now was it?”

Kylo bites hard at Tidge's thigh through his pants and Tidge immediately yanks his head back by his hair. Kylo sucks in a sharp breath at the pain of it.

Tidge's grip on him loosens and he asks, “Was that alright?”

Kylo grins up at him and says, “That was perfect.”

“Good,” Tidge says, a pleased little smile tilting his lips. “Condom?”

They're close enough to Kylo's side table that he can just barely reach the box sitting on the lower shelf. He has to stretch and pinch it between his index and middle fingers to keep his head where Tidge has put it, but it's worth it for the way Tidge looks down at him, obviously pleased. Once he has it in his lap, he presses his lips back against Tidge's clothed dick, eyes on Tidge's face as he pulls a condom free.

Tidge keeps one hand firm in Kylo's hair, tight enough to be grounding but not actually painful yet,a threat, a promise he’s already made good on once. The other he uses to touch Kylo's cheek, brushing his fingertips against Kylo as he kisses Tidge's dick. Kylo wonders if Tidge has Dommed someone before, if his previous partners were okay with him being mean and demanding. He’d be willing to bet, if he has Dommed someone before, it was only a one night stand or a short fling. From the way Tidge talked around his last relationship, it sounded like they had an image of Tidge they focused on that Tidge did not live up to.

Kylo, on the other hand, is sure he's seen Tidge for who he truly is and he _likes every bit of him_. Tidge is firm but not quite unyielding and he's sharp enough to balance Kylo being an asshole. He’d probably be fun to debate with, could definitely hold his own in an argument, would undoubtedly take Kylo's shit and feed it right back to him.

He's fucked, but at least it seems like Tidge is coming along for the ride.

Tidge tugs on Kylo's hair, pulling his wandering mind back to the present and tilting his face up. His free hand goes to the fly of his pants, deftly opening his belt one-handed before he pops the button and tugs the zip down. Like their first kiss, Kylo observes all of this in slow motion, Tidge's every movement like art coming to life, David standing over him with perfect marble skin, hidden still but not for long.

He pulls his dick out and strokes it once, twice, over Kylo's waiting face, his foreskin sliding over the head to hide it like clouds crossing the moon. Precome glistens in the slit, tempting Kylo.

“Condom,” Tidge murmurs. Kylo's hands immediately go to work, ripping the package open so he can slide the condom over Tidge's perfect dick. Tidge croons, “ _Good_ , good boy,” and puts his thumb against Kylo's bottom lip, over his labret, guiding Kylo's mouth open before he feeds his dick between Kylo's lips.

Kylo's eyes flutter closed as he falls into action, sucking on the crown of Tidge's dick. The fingers in his hair only let him bob his head in short little jerks, Tidge keeping Kylo's focus on the tip, his own hand squeezing the shaft.

“Harder,” Tidge breathes. Kylo tightens his lips around Tidge's dick and lifts his tongues so Tidge's head falls between them, the tip tucked against the base of the split. Tidge groans as Kylo flexes his tongues, twisting them to lick around the corona. Tidge sighs, “Fuck,” and Kylo grins around his mouthful.

“I'm going to fuck you,” Tidge continues, voice soft and careful, almost kind. Kylo groans in agreement, mouth going a little loose and sloppy as Tidge thrusts shallowly into his mouth as punctuation. Tidge repeats, “I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to take what I want from you, and you're going to let me, correct?”

Kylo groans again and nods, squeezing Tidge's lean thighs, grounding himself, feeling the shift of muscle under his hands as Tidge continues to gently fuck his mouth. Kylo will absolutely let Tidge use him; he _likes_ Tidge, thinks he's pretty fucking swell, and Tidge said he wants things to be _real_. Kylo met his _parents_. He doesn't think Tidge is going to fuck and run.

Fuck, he _hopes_ Tidge doesn't. He's perfect, exactly what Kylo likes. Kylo desperately wants to keep him, hold him close and never let him go.

“How much do you want me, darling boy?” Tidge asks so very sweetly. 

Kylo shivers head to toe, his dick throbbing. He pulls off the head of Tidge's dick to murmur, “So fucking much.”

“Good,” Tidge goes, then says sharply, “Stand up.”

Kylo takes his time, kissing Tidge's dick as he slides his hands up Tidge's thighs, over his hips to his waist. He leans in and kisses Tidge's fiery pubes where they peek out of the v of his fly too, then nuzzles Tidge's stomach as he gets his feet under himself. His hands don't leave Tidge as he stands, smirking.

Tidge wipes the smug look from Kylo's face, stepping neatly to the side before shoving Kylo off balance, a hand on Kylo's shoulder and a foot hooked around his ankle. Kylo squawks inelegantly, hands slamming against the mattress to keep his face from colliding with it. Tidge keeps pressure against Kylo's shoulder, urging him down. When Kylo doesn’t cooperate, Tidge swats him hard across one asscheek.

“Don’t you want to be good for me?” Tidge asks, pressing harder against Kylo’s shoulder. Kylo can feel where he’s oozed precome out, his boxers slick against the head of his dick, more leaking out at Tidge’s words. Tidge comes up behind him, hips against Kylo’s ass, pressing him against the edge of the bed as he murmurs, “I know deep down you want to be a good boy, Kylo.”

Kylo drops down onto his elbows, grinding back against Tidge’s dick. Tidge sighs sweetly and says, “That’s it, that’s a good boy. Down a little further.”

Kylo hesitates, holding himself up against the weight of Tidge’s hand, his legs trembling just slightly. He’s up on the balls of his feet, his shins pressed against the hard corner of his bed frame, balanced mostly on his elbows. Tidge thrusts against him, his dick sliding along the seam of Kylo’s jeans, and _pushes_ , leaning all his weight against Kylo, who gives in, folding like he has a bad hand of cards. He relaxes into being face down in his sheets and Tidge croons his praise once again.

“There,” Tidge says. “I knew you would be good. Do you want my cock now?”

“Fuck, please,” Kylo groans, burying his face in his folded arms. Tidge swats him again, once, twice, catching him on the side of his hip, hard enough to sting even through his jeans.

“Do you deserve it?” Tidge asks.

“Yeah,” Kylo replies immediately. Tidge spanks him again and shoves at his shoulder, pushing him harder against the bed.

“Liar.”

Kylo moans, dick throbbing. Tidge slides the hand on Kylo’s hip around to the front of his jeans, giving his hard on a squeeze before thumbing open his jeans. Kylo tries to push himself up to get a hand down there to help, but Tidge keeps firm pressure against his shoulder. He _could_ still do it but Tidge wants him to stay put, wants him to just take what what is done to him.

He’s so fucking thrilled that Tidge is like this too, that Tidge picked up on the sort of things Kylo likes fucking _immediately_ , that Tidge is everything he could ever want. The stars aligned when Tidge replied to that dumb ad Kylo posted and Kylo is so fucking happy about it.

Tidge tugs Kylo’s jeans and boxers down over his ass, just far enough to expose him, his dick still caught in his clothes, denim tangling around his thighs. Kylo swallows thickly as Tidge slides his hand up the small of his back, rucking his shirt up, exposing him further. He’s such a sucker for sex while half-dressed; this is hitting practically all his kinks and he couldn’t be more pleased.

Tidge presses back against him, his dick hot against Kylo’s asscrack, his pants rough against Kylo’s skin. He ruts against Kylo slowly, the hand not pinning Kylo down roaming over Kylo’s bare skin.

“What do you say?” Tidge asks, sing-song. Kylo just knows he’s being mean. He still breathes, “Please,” and is unsurprised when Tidge swats at him again. The sting of Tidge’s hand against his bare ass makes him jump and gasp, his body tensing up as he anticipates the next hit. Tidge smooths his hand over Kylo’s ass as he asks again, “Do you deserve it?”

Kylo replies, “Yes,” once more, thrilled when that just brings Tidge’s hand down hard against his ass again.

“Liar,” Tidge repeats. Kylo moans and hides his grin against his forearms. Tidge hits him again, over and over, the strikes ringing through Kylo’s apartment. When Tidge next asks him if he deserves it, he says, “No,” and Tidge says, “Good boy,” pushing him briefly harder against the bed as punctuation.

Kylo’s toes curl in his boots as he eagerly awaits what Tidge is going to do to him next, his heart hammering in his chest. He pants, so hard he hurts, as Tidge gently touches his stinging ass, soothing away the pain.

“What do you say?” Tidge asks again, softer this time, sweeter.

“Fuck me?” Kylo asks, pleading, “Please?”

“Good, good,” Tidge murmurs. “Where’s your lube?”

“Side table.”

Tidge pulls away from him entirely. Kylo can hear him shift behind him, can hear the drawer of his side table being pulled open and the contents there within being rifled through as Tidge searches out his lube. He _wants_ to move, to watch Tidge move around his room like he owns the place, but he _just_ got Tidge to move things along. He doesn’t want to test Tidge’s patience, doesn’t want to make him draw this out even more. He wants Tidge to fuck him so badly he’s practically shaking. He wouldn’t be able to survive waiting any longer.

Tidge gently touches his fingertips against Kylo’s tailbone as he comes back behind him, fingers already slick. He traces them down Kylo’s crack, touching them against his hole. He doesn’t fuck around, pressing them into Kylo immediately, making Kylo suck in a sharp breath.

“God,” Tidge whispers, awed. 

Kylo claws at his bedding, desperate for Tidge to do more than slowly thrust his fingers into him. He lasts all of thirty seconds before he breaks, chanting, “Please,” over and over again, muffled against his arms.

“Patience,” Tidge scolds, not unkindly. He sounds so fucking pleased with Kylo, his thumb stroking Kylo’s shoulder blade where his hand pins him down again, his fingers gentle where they stretch Kylo open.

Kylo groans and arches his back, pushing his ass against Tidge’s fingers, wanting more and wanting it now.

“Patience,” Tidge says again, voice so soft and so kind. Kylo fucking adores this, adores how Tidge is both mean and sweet like this, adores this skinny ginger pinning him down with nothing more than a hand on his shoulder and fingers up his ass. Kylo could overpower him easily and he’s sure Tidge knows that, but Tidge is still so confident that Kylo will _stay put_ , will stay exactly where he has him, will do precisely what he wants. He’s _right_ —this is exactly what Kylo wants too, utterly perfect.

Tidge kicks Kylo’s feet wider, spreading his legs to lower his ass. Kylo’s jeans cut into the meat of his thighs, painful in just the way he likes. Tidge strokes his insides for a moment longer, thrusting his fingers into Kylo ever so slowly, taking his time to tease Kylo, making him squirm.

“Please,” Kylo gasps again, fingers tight around his blankets.

“Do you deserve it?” Tidge asks yet again. He sounds serene, like this isn’t affecting him at all, even though Kylo can feel Tidge’s dick hard against one asscheek.

“No,” Kylo tells him, then, with a burst of inspiration, he adds, “You do though.”

Tidge laughs softly and finally, _finally_ pulls out his fingers. He presses the tip of his dick against Kylo’s slick hole, rubbing against it, _teasing_ , as he says, “I do, don’t I?”

Kylo takes a slow, deep breath and relaxes against his bed, waiting for Tidge to just fucking shove it in him already.

He doesn’t. He takes his time, pushing in just a little, just enough for Kylo to think he'll get on with it, before pulling away again only to do it all over. It’s agony just _waiting_. Kylo aches with need, desperate to be touched, to be fucked. It feels like an eternity but it’s probably less than a minute before Kylo breaks again, demanding, “Fuck me!”

“What do you say?” Tidge asks in that mean little sing-song, delighted.

“ _Please_ ,” Kylo begs, his frustration bleeding into his voice. Tidge laughs but Kylo gets his wish, filled inch by inch by Tidge’s glorious cock.

Kylo sucks on the top ball of his labret, eyebrows pulled together, as he waits for Tidge to bottom out, as he waits for his body to adjust to the intrusion.

“Look at you,” Tidge croons, petting Kylo’s bare skin with one hand, over his hip and up his side to his ribs then back down. He says, “You’re doing so well, love, you’re utterly perfect, taking my cock like that. _Perfect_.”

Kylo shivers from the praise, hiding his face in his blankets. He groans as Tidge grinds his hips against Kylo’s ass, pressed as deep as he can be, before pulling out only to slide back home. He thrusts into Kylo with short little movements, like he can’t bear to pull out any farther, like he can’t bear to be any further away from Kylo than he has to be.

“How do you feel?” Tidge asks, squeezing Kylo’s shoulder.

“Good,” Kylo promises simply, as if he’s not about to burst, overwhelmed by how _perfect_ Tidge is.

“ _Good_ ,” Tidge echos, fucking into him just a touch harder, rocking him against the edge of the bed. He’s panting just as hard as Kylo is, breathless when he asks, “Do you like this?”

“Yeah,” Kylo moans into his bedding.

Tidge has that mean lilt to his voice again when he goes, “Ah-ah,” his fingers threading through Kylo’s hair again to _pull_. He says, “I can’t hear you,” and Kylo knows that all he’d need to come at that instant is a whisper of a touch against his dick. Tidge has an elbow planted against Kylo’s spine, a sharp reminder to stay put even as he pulls Kylo up by the hair. Kylo groans, eyes rolling up into his head, precome pulsing from his dick like a miniature orgasm all on its own, warning him of what’s to come.

“One more time, love,” Tidge says, voice soft and sweet again. “Do you like this?”

“Fuck, yes,” Kylo tells him, sharp and needy, pushing back onto Tidge, greedy. He’s clutching his blankets so hard his fingers hurt, body tense and fucking _ready_. He's going to implode, going to collapse like a dying star, a supernova falling into a black hole. He's _so close_. He just needs Tidge to touch his dick, to stroke him off even just a little.

“How much?” Tidge purrs, leaning over him, putting more weight on him until he bends into just the shape that Tidge wants.

“So fucking much,” Kylo moans. “You're so fucking perfect, you feel so fucking good. I love it—” then, with another solid thrust, Tidge forces more words from Kylo's throat, making him go, “Fuck, I love you.”

Tidge laughs, surprised and delighted, and says, “No you don't.”

“I do!” Kylo insists, barreling on forward towards disaster. “You're everything I could want! Fuck, you're so perfect.”

Tidge moans and shoves Kylo's head down, like he could make Kylo eat his words, make him take it all back. Kylo almost regrets it—he _knows_ he's always too intense, he _knows_ this, but it's _true_. These feelings have been building behind his ribs this entire weekend and there apparently wasn't room for both them and Tidge's dick in him at the same time.

“You don't know me,” Tidge murmurs, fucking Kylo hard, pounding into him like he's angry.

“I want to,” Kylo says. “Please, fucking _stay_. Let me love you. _Please_.”

“I’ll just disappoint you,” and that makes Kylo's heart _hurt_ , knowing that Tidge doesn't think he deserves a chance.

“I don't _care_. I still want to _try_.”

Tidge tugs on the back of Kylo's shirt in reply, pulling at it until he gets the hint and pushes himself upright. Tidge wraps his arm around Kylo's chest, holding him close, possessive. Kylo braces one hand against the bed and places the other over Tidge's.

“I do,” Kylo repeats softly.

“You perfect, darling boy,” Tidge whispers back reverently. He bites the back of Kylo's shoulder as he buries his cock deep into him, grinding against him. Kylo whimpers and squeezes Tidge's hand, holding it over his heart.

When he's done, Tidge presses his forehead against Kylo's shoulder and sighs.

“God,” he says, then slides a hand around the front of Kylo's hips, finally pulling his dick from where it's been trapped in his underwear. Kylo gasps as Tidge's fingers gently bump over his ladder, exploring his dick. Tidge kisses the back of Kylo's neck and asks, “How does it work with these?”

Kylo doesn't say anything, just wraps his own hand over Tidge's around his dick and squeezes, guiding Tidge in jerking him off. It doesn't take long; he comes messily over their hands and the side of his bed, choking on a moan. Tidge strokes him through it until Kylo is shaking with stimulation.

“My darling boy,” Tidge murmurs as he pulls out. He guides Kylo into turning, letting him flop bonelessly across the bed, jeans halfway off and dick out. Kylo just groans, used up. He closes his eyes and focuses on breathing, waiting for Tidge to leave.

Instead, Tidge unlaces Kylo's boots , pulling them off before starting on Kylo's jeans, working his way up Kylo's body until he's naked, then urges him under the covers. Kylo watches as Tidge picks his coat up off the floor, shakes it out, and then does not put it on. He drapes it over the arm of Kylo's chair, then sits down to untie his own shoes.

Kylo could fucking cry. He's still overwhelmed from how perfect the sex was, from how perfect Tidge is. Even as he watches Tidge undress, folding his discarded clothes neatly as he takes them off, Kylo can't fucking believe he’s _staying_. He wraps Tidge up in a tight hug as soon as Tidge climbs into bed with him, tucking his face against Tidge's neck so Tidge can't see how wet his eyes are.

“It's alright,” Tidge murmurs like he fucking knows anyway, rubbing Kylo's back. “How do you feel?”

“Good,” Kylo replies immediately, even as his voice wobbles.

“Liar.”

Kylo hiccups a wet laugh and Tidge kisses his temple.

“Really,” he insists. “I just—this was a lot. I need a minute.”

“Okay.”

“Just, just stay.”

“Nothing in the galaxy could make me leave.”

\---

Rey takes one look at Kylo as he walks into the shop for his next shift and just _grins_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and they lived happily ever after, besides the part where rey gives kylo endless shit for falling for some craigslist rando, the end


End file.
